With Her Wrists, I Tremble
by Potentialslayer1
Summary: Myka is living on her own after Helena's betrayal. She still finds a way back into Warehouse life on her own. She helps her former team anyway she can without getting in their way. Helena tries to stay strong for Myka's sake. Myka/Helena Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_ Myka turned toward her lover, pain etched on her face. "You are lying to yourself. You never wanted this. If you wanted to kill Pete and me, you would have done it in Warehouse 2 or in Paris and Artie, you would have let him die in Russia, but you didn't."_

_ Helena gripped the trident so tight; her knuckles turned white and spoke through gritted teeth. "I needed you to trust me."_

_ "No." Myka shook her head. "You needed us to stop you! You wanted us to follow you and stop you! That is why you called Pete this morning! Think Helena! You are so filled with grief and anger. There is a part of you, I know there is, some small part of your soul that knows that this is wrong and that part is still alive and.. and .. and it's just pushing to get through. Yes. That's the part that refuses to kill the very people who can stop you."_

_ Helena flinched as Myka approached her. " No! Stay away from me!" She grabbed Myka's wrist and held her away._

_ Myka twisted in Helena's grasp and replaced it with cold steel. "Alright." She took the gun, now in Helena's hand and pointed it to her forehead. "If I am wrong, then kill me. Do it! Kill me now!" Myka seemed crazed and would not let Helena move her arm. "I mean we're all gonna die anyway right, so what's the difference. So shoot me! Shoot me now. Kill me. But not like that, not like a coward. I want you to look me in the eyes and take my life." Myka's voice was no more then a whisper when she spoke now. "Come on. Do it." _

_ Helena's grip tightened around the trigger. For a second and only a second, she thought she could do it. She could take the life of beautiful, innocent Myka. She needed to be released from this world as well, but then Helena looked into Myka's eyes and her composure melted._

_ "DO IT!" Myka just wanted it to be over with. One way or another, it just needed to be over._

_ Helena shrieked and fell to her knees; hiding her face from the person she hurt the most._

**Chapter One**

Myka's eyes snapped open and her hand immediately went to her forehead. Even after a month of being away from the warehouse, she still felt the cool barrel of the gun seared against her skin. She ran her fingers through her frazzled hair and dangled her legs over the side of the bed. The cold night air formed goose bumps on her bare arms and legs. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and pushed herself off the bed. It did not matter that it is three in the morning, there was work to be done and she wouldn't have been able to get back to sleep anyway, not with her nightmares. Always the same.

Myka glanced at herself in the mirror and saw herself withering away to nothing. Her eyes were blood shot from weeks of crying, but she was done with that. She told herself no more crying, no more sitting around in an apartment filled with boxes. She went to the first box and began unpacking, when a ping sounded on her computer. She sat down in the swivel chair and turned it on. An alert popped up on the screen. "Artifact disturbance."

Olive had always wanted to be a superhero. She was just waiting for her Xavier to show up and take her away to the mutant academy. That was why, when a dark sedan pulled up beside her and a woman with dark curly brown hair said, "Come with me if you want to live," Olive couldn't help but think, this was her chance. Her heart sped up as the woman pulled her into the car and stomped on the accelerator.

"Who are you? Wha…" Olive was cut off by a loud 'boom' behind them. She looked back and her eyes grew wide. There was a huge crater indented in the Earth, where her house once stood. "What the fu…." The blast expanded and blew up from underneath the car sending it spinning and flipping across the road.

Olive screamed as the car shrieked across the pavement. She heard the crack of her head against the glass and felt the warm trickle of blood down her cheek. She saw the woman wrestle with the steering wheel trying to get control of the car and failing. Black dots appeared in Olive's vision, that grew until she was finally unconscious.

Myka blinked the dust out of her eyes. She was upside down with her arms dangling towards the roof of the car. She looked over at her passenger, who had not had enough time to put on her seatbelt and was lying sprawled outside of the car. Myka reached up and unbuckled her seatbelt, forgetting to prepare herself for the sudden drop back to earth. She moaned into her hair and pushed herself up on all fours, crawling out of the window. Her exposed skin was covered in glass cuts and her lip was split down the middle. She had the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

She slowly stood up and wobbled on her feet towards the girl she had rescued. She didn't even know her name. If she still worked for the Warehouse she would have a full background, down to what she ate that morning. Her primitive tracking software only gave her the location of an artifact within 24 hours of its first use. Myka knelt down beside the girl and swept her dark red hair off her neck to check her pulse. Myka then whipped her head around, trying to see where the assailant went, but he was long gone, along with Marie Curie's gloves.

Myka felt the girl's steady pulse beneath her fingertips. She didn't want to move her, the girl that reminded her so much of young Claudia, for fear that her spine was injured. Myka's head snapped up at the sound of a car speeding down the road. She recognized that car; it was one she had ridden in many times before.

"Pete." Myka got to her feet and ran as fast as she could into the trees.

The car swerved to a stop in front of the young girl. Pete and Claudia jumped from the car and checked on the girl. She saw Claudia dial 911. Tears welled in Myka's eyes at the sight of her friends. She was so tempted to just reach out to them. Only a few steps forward and they would be able to see her. She knew Claudia would rush towards her and bury herself in her. Pete would wait for her to come to him and envelope her in a hug. So tempted, but then her mind strayed to why she ran away in the first place, Helena, and she held firm. She needed to stay away to protect them.

Myka left when the ambulance arrived. She was sure that the young girl would be well taken care of. She planned to check on her later. She made her way back to the motel and let herself into the tiny room. She walked to the bathroom and flicked the light on. After a few seconds the fluorescents blinked to life, showering Myka with a sickly, yellow light. She turned on the faucet and let the water sputter for a few seconds until the rust was washed out of the pipes. Splashing cool water on her face, she watched the blood and dirt circle down the drain. Carefully she tugged her black t-shirt over her head and was shocked at the state of her body. Her entire torso was covered in deep purple bruises. Her skin puckered where the glass had sliced through. The bleeding had stopped, but her whole body was throbbing in pain.

Myka slowly removed the rest of her clothing, staying aware of her many injuries. She got into the shower and allowed the boiling water to wash away the grit caked onto her skin. She sunk to the floor of the time-cracked tub and wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest and cried. She didn't realize it would be this hard to be alone.

The room was entirely dark, save for a light shining in the center of the room. There sat a woman, with long dark hair cascading around her face. Her hands were twisted behind her back, held by handcuffs. Her eyes were closed, awaiting judgment. She didn't care anymore, she would take her punishment. She had hurt people, who she had thought of as family, who she had loved. Trying to end the pain had only caused more. She was trying to save them, that is what she had told herself, when she struck the ground with the Minoan Trident. Now she didn't know what she believed.

"Helena."

Her eyes snapped open and her gaze reached into the darkness for the person who had called her name. A man stepped into the light, she recognized him as Mr. Kosan, the man who made the decisions.

"So it is you, who is to decide my fate. Are you a god now?" Helena held her voice steady.

Mr. Kosan sneered. "No. I am just a man. A man with power." He pulled a small pen out of his pocket and held it by a purple-gloved hand.

Helena smirked in recognition of the object. "Isn't that how gods are formed?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Pete paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, his mind racing with conflicting thoughts. He tapped his fingers against his leg. Whistling followed soon after.

Claudia sighed. "Dude. Could you stop that!'

Pete sat down beside her. "Sorry." He sighed and leaned forward onto his hands. " You saw the car, right?"

"Yes." Claudia spoke through gritted teeth.

"You know whose car that was, right?" Pete glanced at his younger partner.

"Yes. I know whose car that was and I don't care." Claudia blinked back the tears in her eyes.

Pete got to his feet again. "How can you not care? She is here! We have to find her and bring her back!"

"She doesn't want us to find her. Trust me, I've tried! She is completely off the grid. I should never have taught her how to hack!" Claudia has hated herself ever since she started looking for her.

"Come on Claudia! It's not your fault! We all missed the signs; no one could have known she was just going to run off like that! But she is here, so shouldn't we at least try to find her! You saw that car crash! She could be hurt or… or something…." Pete sat down next to Claudia and held his head in his hands.

Claudia rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. She tried so hard to make them believe that she didn't care that Myka was gone, but she probably missed her more then anyone. She was like a mother and an older sister all in one. More then a few times, Leena found Claudia curled up in Myka's bed. She had obviously spent the night there. Leena would smile sadly and close the door again not letting on that she knew.

Leather loafers smacked against the linoleum floor. A doctor, with short hair swooped to the side, walked toward them. He carried a clipboard and held his head high with self-importance.

Pete got to his feet. "Hey Doc, how is she?"

Myka peered around the hall into the waiting room. She saw Pete speaking to the doctor and Claudia standing beside him, her arms crossed. She watched them for a moment, their backs toward her. She slipped back down the hall until she found the room she was looking for. The girl she had rescued before was lying on the hospital bed. She was still asleep. Myka took the opportunity to read her chart.

Olivia Renwhite was her name. She was a student at the University of Toronto. She had a broken rib and a dislocated shoulder. Myka looked up at Olive and felt a pang of concern for this girl she had literally pulled off the street moments before. She heard a moan from the bed and glanced up to see Olive's eyes blink open.

"Hey," Myka's voice became soft. "How are you feeling?"

Olive took a deep breath. "I hurt."

Myka sat in the chair beside the bed. "I know, but you are safe now. There are some friends here who are going to take good care of you."

"Who…" Olive cleared her throat. "Who are you?"

"Myka. Myka Bering." Myka forced a smile on her lips.

Olive saw this woman before her and recognized the sadness in her. Myka was broken and it didn't take a genius to see that. Olive didn't know how, but she knew she was going to be working with this woman, doing whatever she does, helping her. Maybe even become her friend, trustee. Myka's eyes grew wide at the sound of people talking outside the door. She recognized Pete and the doctor's voice.

She jumped to her feet and rushed towards the bathroom. "Olivia, don't tell them I was here! Trust me. I'll explain everything later."

Olive nodded, trusting herself to this woman she barely knew. Myka closed the bathroom door behind her just as the doctor, a comical looking man in a business suit, and his short red headed companion strolled into the room.

Helena made her way through the large Victorian house. Gas lamps cast long shadows across the walls. She knew what was going to happen, she had lived it all before. Her heart had hardened around it. Her little Christina sat by the fireplace playing with her dolls. She glanced up as Helena entered the room, but didn't recognize her as her mother. Helena studied her daughter, memorized her smile, her laugh, the way she crinkled her nose when she was consentrating, but then her gaze wandered to the clock and she knew it was time to leave.

Helena got to her knees in front of her daughter. "Christina, darling, we have to leave now." She spoke in a voice that was not her own.

Christina smiled. "Okay! Where are we going?"

Helena couldn't help but smile back. She tucked a dark curl behind Christina's ear. "It's a surprise."

Her face lit up immediately. "I love surprises!" She got to her fee, hugging one of her dolls in the crook of her arm.

Helena held Christina's other hand. It felt small and fragile in her grip. As they made their wat to the foyer, Helena heard a faint click. Just then the door burst open in front of them. Helena felt her heart seize in her chest. They were early. She pulled Christina behind her and got into a fighting stance. The men, who were obviously not expecting people to be there, rushed at Helena, trying to knock her aside.

Helena whipped around, but she was unfamiliar with this body. The maid wasn't as fit as she was and her movements were slower. She had enough time to push Christina into the living room. Helena was so distracted by the men coming towards her she didn't hear the sickening crunch of bone against wood. She gained her footing.

She looked up and found that she was no longer in the maid's body. She stood in the corner of the living room. Mr. Kosan appeared beside her, clutching her elbow. Helena didn't notice him, she didn't even care about him. He was staring at the small crumpled form on the carpet. It didn't move, it didn't breath, it just lay there as the shell of a person, that once was.

Helena wrestled her arm out of Mr. Kosan's grip and fell to her knees in front of the body. She couldn't touch her, she wasn't actually there, Helena knew this.

"Helena." Mr. Kosan placed a hand on her shoulder as he came up behind her. "Those men didn't murder your daughter. Do you understand me?"

Helena let out a staggered breath, her lungs felt tight in her chest. Tears made hot, wet trails down her cheeks. She heard her counterpart run into the room, the men had disappeared. She saw the maid turn Christina over and clutch her to her chest, rocking her back and forth. Blood flowed freely from a wound on her forehead. Just one small act, one error and judgment had taken everything from her.

Mr. Kosan clicked the pen closed and they were back in the concrete cell. Helena was kneeling on the cold stone floor, facing away from her interrogator. Her knees started to bruise from the impact, but she didn't notice.

"Helena, do you understand what I am trying to show you?" Mr. Kosan turned to leave, his session was done for today.

Helena didn't move, her voice was lifeless when she spoke. "I killed Christina."

Myka sat on the cold tiled floor for what seemed like hours. Checking her watch, she was surprised to see that only thirty minutes had passed. The mumbled voiced had died away and Myka crept slowly towards the door. She froze as the door handle started to turn. The door opened and Olive stood there, dragging her IV stand behind her.

Myka let out the breath she had been holding. "You shouldn't be out of bed.

Olive smiled. "I'm alright. Morphine does wonders." She pushed herself back onto the bed. "Your friends are gone." Olive did air quotes when she said 'friends'.

"Thank you for not saying anything." Myka crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're welcome. Can you tell me why I did that?" Olive fixed the covers over her feet.

"Olivia…" Myka sighed.

"Olive." Olive interrupted.

"Olive?"

"Olive." The look of resolve was plastered on Olive's face. She was going to find out exactly what was going on, if it killed her. "Secret Service agent, my ass."

Myka smiled, Olive's attitude reminded her of Claudia. "Olive…" She was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the hallway. She peered through the doorway and was horrified by what she saw. There stood a man or what she thought was a man in the middle of the hallway. His hair was falling out in patches on his head. Is face was deformed and his skin was covered in severe burns. He wore white cloth costume gloves on each hand and he held them away from each other, careful not to bring them too close together. The air around his hands seemed to vibrate with radiation. Hospital staff ran past her, trying to get as far away from the creature as possible.

"OLIVE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME! YOU BITCH!" It seemed to snarl out its words, like a rabid animal.

Myka looked back at Olive, now sitting straight up in the bed, horror glazed her eyes as he stared at the doorway. "Who is that?" Myka whispered.

Olive swallowed the lump in her throat. "My ex-boyfriend…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jerry Wood was an average guy, living an average life, working his way through college at the local comic book store. He had a girlfriend, who he had been in love with since high school, until the day she broke his heart. Apparently he was too immature, but "we can stay friends" she had said. Jerry felt bitter and cheated, delving deeper into his comic book shelf. School became a past desire. He was focused on something else. He would be a hero, like those he read about on a daily basis. He would impress her and bring her back.

One day, while filing away books at his store, a package arrived. Inside was a pair of gloves. They were plain and white, with buttons along the side. There was nothing attached to them, nothing to indicate what they were for. Jerry flipped the box over to find the return address was missing. Curious, Jerry pulled on the gloves, flexing his fingers in the soft material. It seemed to mold to his skin, growing warm.

Myka wished she still had a Tesla. This would be over with in a second. She turned to Olive and whispered. "What is his name?"

"Jerry, Jerry Wood." Olive choked out the name, running her fingers through her unnatural red hair.

* * *

Myka sidestepped into the hallway, holding her hands out in front of her in a feigned surrender. "Jerry, " She felt waves of heat roll towards her from the man standing only a few feet away. She staggered under the sudden dizziness that hit her. She swallowed down the bile in her throat before she spoke. "Jerry, you need to take off the gloves."'

"Where is she! I need to prove myself to her!" Jerry stomped forward, forcing more heat onto Myka.

Myka felt weak, her legs threatened to buckle at any moment. "Prove yourself? By killing her?"

Jerry looked around, trying to focus his thoughts. "I need her to love me again!"

Myka dropped to her knees, her strength quickly fading. "You don't want her love. You are killing yourself and you almost killed her. How is that love?"

* * *

_Myka remembered her skin. She remembered it was soft under her lips and how she smelled of lavender. Myka drank in her laugh as her long hair tickled her back. She lay down on top of her lover, her bare breasts pressed against her back._

_ "Helena?" Myka whispered into Helena's ear._

_ "Mmhmm…" Helena smiled sleepily, her eyes already closed._

_ "I love you." Myka kissed the back of her neck, shyly waiting for an answer._

_ Helena shifted in the bed, until she was facing her lover. Myka was captured in Helena's eyes. She was beautiful and seemed to glow in the dim lighting. She searched Myka's face, looking almost confused at first, but then her gaze softened and a smile spread across her lips._

_ "I love you darling." Helena reached up and seized Myka's lips with her own._

_ When the kiss broke, Myka rested her head against Helena's chest and closed her eyes as Helena began stroking her hair. She felt wonderful and wished she could just stay there forever. She listened to the thudding of Helena's heart. She heard the slow and steady pumping of blood through the vital organ. Myka nuzzled her face into Helena's skin. She paused when she heard something snap beneath her. She glanced up to see Helena's face turned white, struggling for air._

_ Myka scrambled to her feet. She placed a hand on Helena's arm and felt the bone crumble under her skin with the slightest touch. She backed away, horror contorting her face, until she slammed into the wall behind her. She ran for the door. "Pete! Claudia!" She tried to turn the door handle, but it crumpled and turned to sand, falling in a pile on the floor._

_ Helena gripped the bed sheets, her body twisting, trying to allow air to fill her lungs, but no relief came. Her pale flesh flaked and her lips cracked and withered. Myka stood there helpless, feeling the wood beneath her feet change to grainy sand as the door handle had. The cracks in the walls seemed to be dripping with the rough pebbles that splattered onto the floor. Myka felt trapped, silent tears fell from her eyes, revealing her helplessness. Helena reached a shaky hand towards her. Myka moved forward and with the simple touch of her fingertips against Helena's, the hand disappeared in a cloud of grainy dust, the rest of her following soon after. Myka cried out as the wind took her away across the dunes._

* * *

Myka struggled to regain her breath. She had woken up to find Olive standing over her. Her voice came in wavering echoes. Next to her lay a pile of ash, upon which was resting the white gloves, now inactive. Her head pounded in her skull and behind her eyelids. She sat up and hid her face between her knees; dry heaving until the nausea passed.

Olive knelt down beside Myka and rubbed her back. "Jerry is dead." Olive's voice broke and started to cry, because no matter what happened between her and Jerry, she still felt something for him.

Myka turned toward the younger woman and opened her arms to her, allowing Olive to crawl inside.

* * *

Helena blinked as the door opened, flooding her cell with light. Expecting Mr. Kosan, she said. "Come back to torture me?" Even with her snide remark, Helena was terrified. They had ripped a hole inside her, one which had only just begun to heal.

This time a woman entered, young for her stature in the Regents. Her tightly bound blonde hair revealed her rigidity even more so then her freshly ironed business suit. She tugged at the hem of her shirt before sitting down in the chair opposite the prisoner. "Hello, my name is Erin Tects. I work with Mr. Kosan. How are we feeling today Helena?"

Helena's eyes were glazed and bloodshot as she glanced up at the woman. "I envy the dead."

The blonde smiled slightly, her features chiseled and cold. She pulled a small notepad out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Do you remember…" She paused to glance down at her notepad. "Lily Flourish."

Helena's face remained stone as she faced forward. She wasn't going to become some head case for this woman to examine.

"She was your partner at Warehouse 12, correct?"

"Correct." Helena remembered, of course she remembered.

Erin clicked open her pen.

* * *

Helena sat cross-legged on the floor, blueprints scattered on the ground in front of her. She tinkered with a bronze box in her hand. She heard the shuffling of boots behind her and leaned back, as delicate arms wrapped around her torso.

"I'm almost finished, just one final touch." Helena held the box to her chest, protecting it with everything she had left in her.

"That is wonderful, darling!" Lily rested her chin on Helena's shoulder, her long red hair tickled her arm. She helped Helena to her feet. She watched, as she seemed to glide over to the device she had been building "What are you going to call it?"

Helena attached the last piece to her invention. "It is my time machine."

* * *

Lily watched her lover slowly fall apart in front of her. Since first building her time machine, Helena had traveled back several times already, each time failing to save her daughter. Lily saw Helena quickly grow bitter and distant, convincing herself that this time would be different.

She walked through the aisles of the warehouse until she reached the time machine. She paused when she heard a strangled intake of breath coming from the clearing. Helena was sitting in one of the armchairs, her head buried in her hands. Her body shook with grief and anger. A muffled scream escaped her lips. She stopped as soft hands clasped around hers, pulling them away from her face. She glanced up and bright green eyes stared back at her.

"I can't save her. No matter what I do…" Helena's voice broke through her sobs. "My baby…"

Lily brushed the tangled black hair out of Helena's face, smoothing away her sobs. "Helena. Helena, listen to me." Lily cupped her chin in her hand, forcing Helena to look her in the eyes. "I love you! I will always love you. I loved Christina too! She was like my own, but we can't keep dwelling in the past. You are tearing yourself apart from the inside out. I can't help you and it's killing me…"

Helena sighed and nestled her face in the side of Lily's neck. "You are helping me. You are here," Helena swallowed her sorrows and traced her lips across Lily's cheek until she found hers. She vanished in their kiss, as it consumed her, leaving a fire brewing in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Erin felt like she was intruding as she watched the two women share this intimate moment, but she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. She was assigned a mission by the Regents, get into this woman's head, see how she worked. So far she just saw a woman crumbled by tragedy. The scene jumped again and she was standing in a bedroom hidden in the shadows. The room was rich with deep purples and reds. She heard the drip of water and saw the silhouette of a woman kneeling in the center of the room. A candle sat in front of her, giving her bare skin an amber glow. Her hair, the color of fire, fell in tendrils down her back.

Erin watched as the woman dipped a cloth into the basin in front of her and brought it to her skin, letting it wash away the tension from her muscles. She saw the droplets of water reflect the candlelight as they carved a path down the woman's body. Her curves were intoxicating and Erin found it hard to look away.

Her trance was broken by the door slamming. Helena strolled into the room; she was wearing only a nightdress, to protect her from the chilled air. She seemed to glide over to the woman, only to steal a kiss as she wandered by. She plopped down on the bed, lying back, waiting.

Helena was the first to speak. "Lily, am I to be waiting here all evening?"

Lily giggled as she placed the cloth back in the basin and sprung to her feet, exposing her body in its entirety. She was stunning, a woman with toned features, which hid the fragility underneath. She skipped towards the bed, her feet barely touching the ground. She crawled on top of Helena, straddling her hips. Helena laughed as cold fingers began tickling her sides. She pulled Lily into a kiss that seemed the steal the very breath out of her.

Lily pulled away, staring into the eyes of the woman she loved. "There is the Helena I know and love."

Helena's smile fell from her face and her voice was serious when she spoke. "Make me forget, just for a little while."

Erin could tell where this was leading and she already felt as if she had been there too long. She took the pen, now in her breast pocket and clicked it closed.

* * *

Myka had given the gloves to Olive, wrapped in a plastic bag to hand over to Pete and Claudia. Arriving home to her cozy apartment was the only thing on her mind at that moment. She thought about the hot shower that awaited her and the soft bed, which was a welcome relief from the stiff rock the motel had called a mattress.

She fished the keys from her pocket and entered her sanctuary. It was now that she took off her mask, allowing her body to feel the aches and pains that plagued it. She still carried a headache from the night before. She flicked on the light and fell face first onto her couch, muffling her groans in a throw pillow. A cloud of milky brown curls shielded her from the outside world. She felt her stomach grumble beneath her and slowly got to her feet, stumbling towards the kitchen. She pulled open the fridge to discover that all she had to eat was a jar of pickles and a carton of expired milk.

"Take out it is."

* * *

Myka pushed the last of the General Sao's chicken around her plate with her chopsticks. Her head was rested on the palm of her hand and her mind wandered. The sweet smell of grapefruit reached her nostrils from her freshly washed hair, now pulled up into a ponytail. A knock on the front door caused her to break from her daze and drop her chopsticks onto her plate. She got warily to her feet and slinked, barefoot, to the foyer. She peered through the peephole in the door and saw nothing.

Turning the lock, she slowly opened the door and leaned out into the hallway. She was startled to find a young woman sitting beside her door, leaning against the wall. The woman quickly got to her feet and turned to face Myka.

"Olive?" Myka scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Um… Hi" Olive adjusted her bag around her shoulder and tucked her vibrant red hair behind her ear.

"How did you get here? What are you even doing here?" Myka spoke so fast, her questions started to jumble together. "How do you know where I live?"

"Um… Oh!" Olive pulled a small card from her pocket and held it out for Myka to see. "You dropped this when you were running out of the hospital. I wanted to return it and well…" She gave Myka her driver's license back as she spoke. "I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while…"

Myka clutched the license in her hand. "Olive, you can't stay here… Your parents… and school…"

"Right now, I don't even have a house. All my possessions were blown up by my psycho ex-boyfriend, now diseased. My parents live on the other side of the world, living out their retirement in the tropics, and have no clue what I am doing with my life. And school. Well school will have to wait because I am here and I want to help you with… whatever you do." Olive was sure of what she wanted and nothing was going to change her mind.

A coy smile spread across Myka's lips at this woman's determination. Now that she was here, Myka couldn't just let her stay out on the streets. "Okay, you can stay the night and we will figure all this out in the morning." She stepped aside to let Olive pass.

Olive grinned and walked into the apartment, ready for whatever came ahead.

* * *

"Too much for you, eh?" Helena grinned at the blushing woman in front of her.

Erin tugged at her blouse, regaining her composure. "No. I understand you had a relationship with this woman. What I am interested in is what happened after. I know she was the reason for your bronzing."

Helena's eyes became barely slits as she glared at this woman. "It is not her fault that I was bronzed. It is mine. I am the only one to blame for what happened to her."

Erin sneered, she had finally struck a nerve. "She died because of an incident with your 'time machine.' Her consciousness was completely lost in the past. The person she was inhabiting was destined to die and because of your carelessness she was trapped there, leaving her body an empty shell."

Helena became wild and sprung up in her chair, only to be held back by chains attached to the ground. She was only inches from Erin's face. "Don't you dare talk to her that way, like she was nothing! Myka…" Helena froze, realizing the name that had just escaped her lips.

"Myka? Ah you must mean the former Agent Myka Bering." Erin scribbled something in her notepad.

Helena slumped back in the metal chair. "Former? What do you mean former?"

Erin got to her feet. "Well, Helena, it has been a pleasure speaking with you and we will continue this session tomorrow."  
"What do you mean former!" Helena felt each click of Erin's heels on the concrete floor, as she exited the room, leaving Helena to ponder her last words. She stopped as the floor seemed to rumble beneath her feet. The concrete cracked and splintered. The chains that bound her to the floor broke from their hold. Helena got to her feet as another wave shifted the earth beneath her. She ran for the door, trying to pry it open, but another blast knocked her back against the stone.

* * *

Myka sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee keeping her hands warm. She stared out the window, the moon full in the sky. Her guest had fallen asleep on the couch and was now quietly snoring from the other room. Myka felt the familiar chill run down her back and knew she had another visitor.

"Mrs. Fredric, it is nice to see you again." Myka continued to stare out the window, unfazed by the extra presence now in the room.

"Bering." Mrs. Fredric said in a matter of fact manner.

"I'm not returning to the warehouse. I help out when I can and I appreciate you not telling them where I am, but I am not returning." Myka took a sip of her coffee and sighed as the hot liquid trickled down her throat.

"I'm not asking you to return. I have given up on that task a long time ago. I just thought you ought to know H. G. Wells has escaped."

Myka bolted out of her seat and turned to face her former employer, only to find that she had vanished. Her knees felt weak and she slumped to the floor, her coffee splattered onto the tile. "Helena."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Olive was fascinated by this woman. She moved in shatter paces across the apartment, waiting for that fated ping to tare her away from her life. She had explained the process to Olive. A woman with beehive hair would send her a location where she believed Myka could help. Even with everything Myka had told her, a question burned in the back of her mind. She didn't know this, but Olive had over heard the conversation from the kitchen that night. She heard the clatter of the porcelain mug across the tile. She heard the name Myka whispered to the night and her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Myka was curled up under the comforter on her bed, when Olive woke up. She peered into the bedroom and saw only a tuft of brown curls sticking out of the goose down comforter. Olive shut the door as quietly as she could and sat herself in front of the computer. She felt comfortable here in front of this machine that connected her to the rest of the world.

Anything could be accessed from the internet.

* * *

Claudia sat at Artie's desk, cataloguing new artifacts. She was bored out of her skull. She sat in the swivel chair swinging her short red hair in her face and then trying to blow it off without touching it. It had been a slow couple of days. Artie was flustered with the lack of work and took it out on Claudia, ordering her to do tedious jobs around the warehouse. She blinked as the computer screen flashed then cut to black.

She slapped the side of the monitor with no success. A program started spewing techno gargle across the screen. Claudia recognized an outside IP address coded into the program. Someone was hacking into the warehouse.

Claudia began furiously typing on the keyboard in front of her. She bit her lip in concentration. " Oh no you don't! No one can defeat the hacking masta!" she continued trying to find the location of the hack and was being dragged through monitors in Europe. "Come on! Where are you?" Just then the screen went blank. Claudia stared open mouthed at the computer.

Just then Artie shoved the door leading to the warehouse open. He carried a pile of brown folders in front of him.

"NO!"

Artie jumped, almost dropping his pile of folders at Claudia's outburst. "What! What? What?"

"She beat me! We have a hacker in the warehouse system and she got away!" Claudia slammed her fingers on the keyboard.

"Hey, gentle! Gentle!" Artie plopped himself down in the chair next to Claudia. "What do you mean she?" He pushed his tiny glasses further up on his nose.

"Dude, trust me. I know what I am doing. I will find her."

* * *

Myka woke to the sound of a familiar voice floating in from the other room. "Olive?" Myka's voice came out in only a whisper clouded by sleep. She stepped into her slippers and walked into the living room. She saw Olive captivated by something on the computer screen. The sounds of a woman crying flitted through the speakers.

"Olive, What are you looking at?" Myka peered over Olive's shoulder.

She tried to cover up the screen before Myka could see, but the sound was still running and three words reached Myka's ears. "I killed Christina." Olive pressed the spaced button, pausing the video. Myka ignored her, her gaze locked on the frozen black and white image of her nightmare.

She broke her gaze and turned toward Olive, who looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Where did you find this?" Myka left no room for the run around. She wanted an answer and she wanted an answer now.

"I… I kind of overheard you talking to that woman in the kitchen. I was curious."

* * *

Helena seemed to have traded one prison for another and this one moved. A blindfold had been tied around her face and her hands were bound in front of her. She heard people whispering around her as she was jostled back and forth. She felt a soft hand caress her cheek and her head snapped back against the seat. The jostling stopped and Helena heard the car door open. Men with rough hands yanked her out of the car and steadied her on her feet. She kept silent as they marched her forward. They pushed her down into a plastic chair.

A woman's voice broke the silence. "Gentle. She is our guest, not our prisoner." She spoke in Helena's native tone.

Helena cringed at the sound of scraping metal against the floor. Someone tugged at her blindfold, loosening it, and letting it fall around her neck. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the filtered light. She was in a warehouse of sorts, with cracked windows and piles of dust on the floor. A young Indian woman sat crossed legged in front of her in an identical plastic chair. She smiled.

"Helena, it's been ages." The woman folded her hands on her lap.

Helena squinted, trying to recognize this woman, who obviously knew her, but was drawing a blank. "I'm sorry…"

The woman laughed, but instead of the pleasant after tone usually associated with a laugh, Helena felt chills run up and down her spine. This woman was empty. "Really, Helena. I'm shocked. You don't recognize me?"

Helena studied this woman again, and felt a memory fleeting at the back of her mind. "I… I don't remember."

"HA!" The woman doubled over with laughter. "Has time changed me that much? I thought you would remember my face as I lay dyeing in the bazaar. I was knocked out of time and you left me there."

Helena's breath caught in her throat. "Lily…"

"Spot on."

* * *

They tortured her with memories. Myka recognized the pen as Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's pen, the one he used to write Sherlock Holmes. When clicked open, it would expose a person's inner-most truths for the person holding the pen. Myka watched Helena react to the hallucinations presented to her, the death of her daughter and the love of the woman she killed. She paused when it was her name that Helena shouted to the Regent. Her vision clouded with silent tears. She pulled one of her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knee. Myka felt a presence behind her and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Olive stood silently behind her, hands clasped in front of her nervously.

"You mad at me?" Olive stared at the floor, feet shuffling like a child waiting for the wrist slap.

Myka glanced over her shoulder, "No. No, I'm not mad at you. You're sure we can't be traced?"

Olive blew out a sigh of relief. "I'm sure. I copied all the files on Helena G. Wells and shut down the hack before they had a chance to get a lock. As far as they know, the hack came from somewhere in Europe." Olive pulled up a chair from the kitchen table next to the desk. "Who is she?"

Myka pressed the button on the computer monitor and it faded to black. "No one."

"Myka!" Olive grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away. "Can't you just talk to me? You are hurting, I can see it…"

Myka pulled away from Olive's grip. "It doesn't concern you."

Olive let Myka walk into the kitchen, not wanting to anger her mentor any further. She was about to follow, when a ping sounded from the computer.

* * *

Helena seemed frozen in place as she listened to Lily explain how she was even alive. She had woken up days after the attack in the bazaar on a cot in a temple of the sick. Her wound had been bound and a compound of potent herbs had cleansed it. Lily waited for Helena to return, to look for her, but she never came. After many months, she found Warehouse 2 and convinced the agents at the time to bronze her, setting the debronze on a timer for the day before Helena and Lily were to travel back in time. She thought she could stop them from making that terrible mistake. The trigger mechanism failed, leaving her bronzed for a century more then planned, waiting for Warehouse 2 to reawaken. Lily remembered the ground shaking and the bronzing machine coming to life again and tearing her away from her waking slumber. She remembered sand pouring on top of her from every direction and she feared that she had just replaced one grave for another. She found an escape hatch and made her way towards the sunlight.

No matter how many times this person said she was Lily, Helena sensed something was missing. This woman seemed fractured, like she was out of touch with the world around her. Her body seemed vacant at times, her eyes windows to nothing and it terrified Helena.

She interrupted Lily's trail of thought. "What do you want with me?"

"Helena! Really I'm shocked, after everything we've been through together!" Lily grasped Helena's hand in her own, holding it in place. "I want you to join me, of course."

"Join you?" Helena snatched her hand out of Lily's, her skin prickled from her touch. "In doing what?"

"In taking down the warehouse." Lily spoke in a matter of fact voice, brushing her black hair out of her face.

"Taking down the warehouse? Are you mad?"

Lily's eyes narrowed, to barely more than slits. "I'm mad? What about you and you're 'destroy the world' bit? I'm mad. You have reached into that darkness. I've seen it. If I'm mad, then you are a bloody head-case."

* * *

Artie accepted things as they were. Myka didn't want to come back to the Warehouse, he accepted that, and didn't pursue her with Pete and Claudia after her departure. Of course he missed her, and he wished more than anything he could talk her into returning. He knew he was partially responsible for her leaving. He knew he was hard on her during those few weeks, H.G. Wells was reinstated to agent status, but he still cared for her. If only he had shown her that, instead of burying it under his hatred for the intruder. He noticed the way they stole glances at each other when they were in his presence, careful not to share their affection to the public eye. It didn't matter. He knew.

He tried to warn Myka of her venomous ways, but he had no leeway in matters of the heart. He leaned over his desk, staring at the folders piled there but not really taking anything in. He enjoyed waking up early and getting to the warehouse before everyone else. The silence calmed him. His meditation was quickly destroyed by Pete and Claudia's argument ripping through the now open door. Artie sighed as the door was slammed behind them. Another day.

"Yeah… But he didn't know the really hot chick was a cylon. So it's not really his fault!" Pete motioned erratically with his hands, trying to prove his point.

"No! Baltar is an asshole, who just needs to die! He destroyed the whole human race and then continues to follow the orders of the cylon in his head. Clearly he is just a crazy asshole!" Claudia put her foot down, leaving no room for Pete to defend himself.

"Language! Language!" Artie broke through the conversation.

Claudia and Pete backed down offering a quiet apology before settling in their places.

"So what's the big to do?" Pete sat in one of the swivel chairs and proceeded to spin in circles.

"Well…" Artie stopped when a woman in a pink dress suit and beehive hair walked through the door. "Mrs. Frederic."

"Artie, Pete, Claudia." She nodded a hello to each of them.

"Hey Mrs. F!" Claudia smiled at the visitor.

"News from the bosses?" Pete waited hoping, she brought news of their lost friend.

"Nothing on Ms. Bering." She lied, her face never changing its expression. "H.G. Wells has escaped."

"What!" Artie got to his feet, his face turning a light shade of purple. "How did this happen!"

Claudia cringed at Artie's rage. It made her stomach uneasy.

Mrs. Frederic handed him a flash drive, which he plugged into the computer with more force than was necessary. A video file opened, showing a fuzzy feed of a concrete cell. They watched as H.G. stumbled to her feet. The chains that bound her hands dragged across the floor. Then the feed cut out as another loud boom erupted from somewhere off screen.

"What was that?" Pete pointed to the screen.

"It seems to me that an insurgency group stormed the facility two days ago and freed H.G. Wells, for what purpose I do not know." Mrs. Frederic's heels clicked as she walked toward them.

Artie's face turned a deeper shade of purple. "Two days! Two days, she's been out there and you decide to tell us now!"

Mrs. Frederic set her infamous stare upon him. "I tell you what you need to know, when you need to know it. Not any sooner. I am bringing you into the search. H. G. Wells was fitted with a tracking device in the base of her neck, but as of yet it has not been located. Whoever has her is blocking our signal."

Artie slumped down in his chair running his fingers through his unruly hair and pushing his glasses back onto his nose. There was no arguing with Mrs. Frederic, Artie learned this a long time ago and accepted it. He sighed. "Where did her signal cut out?"

* * *

Helena knew of the tracking device in the base of her neck. She remembered the incision made under her hairline and the sharp pain of the tiny robot being fused to her skin. She figured something was wrong with it, otherwise the facility would be crawling with agents by now. Lily seemed to trust her and she wanted to keep it that way. If anything she would be able to gain information and return to serve her penance. She would not betray them again.

Lily showed her around their operation, which consisted of a few dozen muscled men, a small science lab testing the artifacts they had already acquired, and an armory filled with guns. Helena eyed the armory cautiously, keeping a silent record of her surroundings. Lily turned, leaning in to kiss Helena, who swiftly glanced to the side, leaving room for only a peck on the cheek.

Lily paused, her brow creased in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Non… nothing." Helena shrieked as she was thrown to the floor. She pushed herself up on her elbows and saw the ground littered with bodies.

Lily lay next to her rubbing her head where it made contact with the floor. The sound of gunfire could be heard from outside the facility. Lily's eyes burned with rage. "What did you do?"

* * *

Only Claudia would know how to find a needle in a haystack, especially when that needle fought so hard to be hidden. She could crack this she knew it, but with everyone breathing down her neck for the past 24 hours, she felt like everything she did was wrong. She found inconsistencies in the signal strength and whatever was keeping it hidden.

Artie tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently. "Anything?"

Claudia spun around in her chair and fixed him with a frustrated glare. "Well so far I've got it narrowed down to the United States." She put up her hands in defense. "Hey, at least it's not in Canada eh"

Artie glared in silence.

"Okay… not funny." Claudia turned back to the computer. "Her signal cut out on the road right outside the facility. It seems that whoever took her is using a specialized firewall program, it shouldn't take more then a few hours to crack. That is if everyone could go away…" Artie nodded not quiet comprehending her meaning. Claudia shrugged her shoulders. "Meaning you... Shoo." She all but shoved him towards the door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!"

* * *

Claudia sighed as the weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Claudia jumped as her computer let out a triumphant ping. She had fallen asleep and lines from the keyboard were engraved into her face. She rubbed her cheek to regain feeling. She glanced up at the clock, it was two in the morning. Shaking the sleep from her eyes, she turned towards her work. A tiny red dot blinked on the screen, Claudia raised her hands in a sleepy victory and grabbed the Farnsworth off the desk.

* * *

Myka walked out into gunfire. She ducked behind her car and pulled Olive down beside her. "Stay here." Olive opened her mouth in protest. "No arguments." Myka turned and crept towards the other parked vehicles, lined in a perfect row.

A man lay dead on the gravel, two gunshot wounds to the chest. His blood stained the pebbles beneath him. Myka cringed as she lifted his jacket with her finger and thumb. His gun was still in his holster. Myka took it, caressing the cold steel in her grip.

She slinked towards the run down warehouse, peering around the corner before moving forward. She paused. More dead bodies. Swallowing, she shoved open the side door. Darkness invaded her sight. She heard distant shouts followed by gunfire. She pulled the flashlight off her keychain and held it level with her gun.

* * *

Olive stayed hidden behind the car, flinching after each shot. She froze when she heard the crunch of gravel under booted feet. She peered over the hood of the car and saw a girl, around her age, sneaking up to the warehouse clutching what looked to be a small ray gun in front of her. She looked uncertain of what she was doing. She watched the doors of the warehouse spring open and two men ran out. One of them she recognized as the man from the hospital. The man in front sprayed wild gunfire into the air trying to frighten away his pursuer. Unbeknownst to him, one of the stray bullets hit the girl standing not to far from them. Olive saw her crumple to the ground.

Pete, she remembered his name, yelled "Claudia!" and shot the insurgent through the kneecap. He shrieked and cursed at Pete, telling him he would remember this, he would come after him. Pete swung the butt of his gun and caught the man right under the chin, knocking him out cold.

Olive ran from her hiding spot and slid to her knees in front of Claudia. A hot red stain seeped through her t-shirt. Olive ripped off her scarf and applied pressure to the wound. Claudia gasped, her eyes glistened with lost tears. Her eyelids fluttered for a second before closing.

"Hey! Hey!" Stay with me!" Claudia, look at me!" Olive tried to keep her awake. She slapped Claudia's cheek and her eyes opened again.

Pete slid down next to her. "Oh god, Claudia…" He glanced at Olive. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Olive sighed, keeping her focus on the porcelain doll that lay before her. "Later. We have to get her to the hospital now!"

Pete and Olive carried Claudia to the car. Olive sat in the back with her, keeping pressure on the wound as Pete floored the accelerator.

* * *

Helena felt the tiny piece of metal tare through her torso as she ran away. She turned to see Lily pointing a gun towards her, smoke rising from the barrel. Lily jumped as the front doors of the warehouse burst open, her attention no longer on her former lover.

Helena stumbled, clutching her stomach, trying to get as far away from the bullets as possible. She entered a dark subsection of the warehouse leaving a trail of blood behind her. She slumped against the concrete wall, her mind swimming. She saw a small light floating towards her and she was ready. She hoped they would kill her quickly. Put her out of her misery.

She jumped when soft hands cupped her chin. She remembered this touch, but her mind was quickly fading.

"Helena!" The familiar voice snapped her to attention.

"Myka? You're alive…" Helena's smiled and tried to smooth the curls from Myka's face. She gasped as pain rippled through her body and fell into Myka's arms.

Myka couldn't think, her nostrils clogged with the smell of lavender. Helena was silent, but Myka could feel the soft flutter of her heart beneath her fingertips. She felt it falter for only a moment. "No. Helena you are not going to die on me!" She felt a sticky substance coat her palm and brought it to the light, Helena's life dripped from her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Artie had broken a sweat by the time he reached the hospital. He burst through the doors and ran to the front desk. "Claudia Donovan!" He barked at the receptionist.

"Room 302." The young nurse shrunk under his glare.

He turned abruptly and sped down the hallway. Pete stood up as Artie walked toward him. He held up his hands to stop the crazed man.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?" Artie tried to push past Pete.

Woah! Hold on. She just got out of surgery. The doctor said she is going to be okay. The bullet…" Pete threw his fist at the wall. "Damnit Claudia! I told her to wait in the car, but of course she didn't listen!" He ruffled his hair. "She's in there. Olive is sitting with her."

Artie peered over Pete's shoulder. "Who's Olive?"

* * *

Myka didn't know what she was doing. She wasn't thinking when she dragged Helena to her car and sped off down the freeway. Now she found herself in a cheap motel with five packs of ace bandages, alcohol, and blood on her hands. Laying Helena on the bed, she found that the bullet had gone all the way through. Tears caught in her throat as she went to work cleaning the wound, then wrapping it best she could.

She choked as tears spilled from her eyes, clouding her vision. Helena looked so pale and fragile in the fluorescent lights. Myka felt she only just had to touch her and she would crumble to bits. She lay down next to Helena and listened to her breathe. Her eyes felt heavy. She didn't realize till now how tired she actually was. She scooted closer to Helena, feeling the familiar warmth beside her and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Helena felt like she was on fire. Her breath came in short gasps. There was a light pressure on her chest and she glanced down. A pale arm was draped across her breast and a tuft of dark curls sighed softly beside her.

"Mm… Myka." Helena's voice croaked.

The body shifted beside her, Myka blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Helena?" She pushed herself to her knees, brushing away the hair that clung to Helena's cheeks.

She watched as Myka lifted her shirt and started unraveling the blood stained bandages. She saw her pause before beginning the process of applying new bandages, holding a brave face.

Myka tried to stay as calm as possible. The skin around the wound puckered and swelled and Helena was already feverish. Myka felt her shiver and pulled the extra blanket from the closet, tucking it around Helena.

She needed help and she needed it now. She held Helena's hand in hers and pressed her lips to the pulse point on Helena's wrist. With each kiss, she trembled.

* * *

Olive tapped her fingers against the bed rail to the beat of "pumped up kicks" by Foster the Kids. This was her second time in a hospital in less then a week. She felt one was too many. She was lulled by the rhythmic beat of the heart monitor. She jumped as a large man with curly hair and caterpillar eyebrows burst through the door.

Pete shuffled in behind him. "Artie…"

Artie shoved past Olive, grasping Claudia's hand in his.

"She's going to be alright. They removed the bullet and she should be waking up in the next few hours." Olive placed a supportive hand on Artie's shoulder.

He shrugged it off and turned towards her. "Who are you?"

"I… um… I'm friends with…"

Pete stepped in between Olive and the crazed Artie. "Hey man! Back off! She probably saved Claudia's life!"

Artie sighed, calming himself down. He fell into the woven armchair next to Claudia's bed. This time he spoke in a softer tone. "Who are you?"

"My name is Olive. I'm a friend."

* * *

Helena hadn't said much during the few moments she was awake. Myka had been in enough hospitals to know the early signs of infection, and she would need more then a bottle of cleaning alcohol to fix it. She took her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. She dialed a number that had all but been branded into her mind.

"Hello…" A tired voice answered the line.

Myka ran her fingers through her messy hair and sat on the edge of the bed. "Leena."

There was a pause on the other end. "Myka?"

Myka choked down sobs, her voice shaking as she spoke. "I need your help."

"Okay. Okay. Myka…" There was a loud shuffling on the other side of the phone. "What's going on?"

"It's Helena… She's…" Myka couldn't hold back any longer, her fears spilling into her voice. "She's dieing."

"Myka. Myka, it's going to be alright. Okay? I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

"Sunset Motel on frespoint."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

* * *

Myka was holding her head in her hands when there was a soft knock on her door two hours later. She paused with her hand on the door knob.

"Myka? Myka it's Leena!"

Myke opened the door and rushed into Leena's arms, squeezing her to her chest. She led her into the room.

Leena cringed at the dried blood on Myka's hands. "Are you hurt?" she saw the bright red of her aura emanating around her. It rolled off her in waves, each one smacking Leena in the face.

"No. No. I'm okay. It's Helena's."

Leena glanced at the woman on the bed, her aura coming out in yellows and blues, with dark red seeping from her core. She sat next to her, gingerly removing the bandages that were already soaked through. "Myka. I… I can't do anything. She needs to go to a hospital now. Her wound is too severe to just be bandaged up."

"No." Myka paced back and forth. "No she can't go to the hospital. They will find her there and take her back and I can't deal with… I can't handle losing her again."

"Okay. I have an idea. I need you to help me get her to the car. Quickly."

* * *

The Warehouse was empty. Myka's heart froze when she entered the familiar surroundings. So many memories flooded her pores, leaving her with the stench of grief. Leena and Myka carefully lay Helena on the rug, she moaned in her feverish delirium. Myka brushed her hand against her cheek soothing her nightmares. She sighed and fell back into a restless sleep.

"I'll be right back. Stay with her, keep her with us." Leena ran down the warehouse stairs, leaving only the reverberating clang of flats on metal in her absence.

Myka sat with Helena's head resting in her lap, stroking her hair. "Helena? Can you hear me?"

Helena's eyes blinked open, glazed in confusion. She lifted her arm, brushing her fingertips against Myka's cheeks. "I love you…"

Myka grasped Helena's hand in hers. "I love you too." She pressed her hand to her lips and inhaled lavender, which was now tainted by the metallic scent of blood.

Leena ran back into the room carrying a gold Ankh. She knelt beside Helena. "We only use this in dire situations. It can be addictive. Okay Myka I need you to help me hold her still. This may hurt a bit."

Myka nodded and held Helena's shoulders in place.

Leena set the Ankh against Helena's stomach right above her center. Helena twitched as the Ankh glowed a blueish purple. "Hold her still." Leena commanded.

Myka gasped as the blood lifted from her skin and rolled down her hands back into the wound. Spidery veins snaked across Helena's skin rebuilding the missing tissue. With each pulse of the artifact, Helena twitched. Myka and Leena pinned her legs and arms to the carpet, keeping her from harming herself further.

Helena's eyes opened wide and there was a sharp intake of breath before she fell back into Myka's arms. Leena pulled the Ankh off her. All that remained of the injury was a pink scar on her abdomen.

* * *

Claudia remembered this smell. The smell of death and chloride. A hospital smell. Her mind was clouded when she opened her eyes and everything seemed brighter then it was. Three faces hovered over her, each one melding into the other. "Is there a hydra on the loose?" Her words came out in slurs.

"She's awake." A familiar voice echoed into one ear and out the other.

"Artie? Is that you? I love you!" A lopsided grin spread across Clauda's face, giving her a dazed look.

"You alright kiddo?" Artie stood by the side of the bed, studying her through his glasses.

"Oh yea… dude… I'm peachy." Claudia shrugged.

Pete laughed. "She's high."

Artie shot him a menacing glare and he quieted up, passing his laugh as a cough.

Olive sat in the corner, not moving. Artie had ordered her to sit there until he could decide what to do with her. She refused to tell them who she worked for, only that she was a friend and she was there to help them. She stared at the girl she had met only once before and watched as the life came back in her cheeks. Claudia's short red hair fell across her face, revealing a chunk of blonde hidden underneath.

Olive pulled her cell phone out of her jeans and sent one text message. "Where are you? I hope you're ok. Please Call me." Then flipped her phone closed.

* * *

Myka was in the room. It used to be hers, filled with her books and mementos, but now it seemed empty. She folded her arms across her chest and breathed in the familiarity of a place that had been her home. Leena barged in carrying a tray in front of her. She passed a cup of tea to Myka who accepted it graciously.

Myka sipped the hot liquid and purred as hints of lemon and honey danced on her tongue. Leena sat on the side of the bed checking on Helena, who was still unconscious. Once she was satisfied with her condition she took Myka by the hand and led her down into the kitchen. Myka was reluctant to leave at first but Leena reassured her that Helena would be out for the better part of the day.

Myka was exhausted. She felt each movement with the scraping of her bones together. She felt heavy and sluggish as she sipped her tea at the kitchen table. Leena sat beside her quietly drinking and waiting for an explanation, anything that would clarify the ordeal they all just went through, anything that would tell her where she had been for the past several months.

"I missed this place." Myka sighed taking in the familiar surroundings.

* * *

Pete found Claudia high on morphine very amusing. He knew he would tease her about this later. "How are you feeling?" He whispered, trying not to wake Artie who had drifted off in the armchair.

Claudia stared at him and smiled. "Hello Pete my man… I am doing good!" She giggled at him.

Pete smiled back. "Is there anything I can get you? Water?"

Claudia put her finger to her lips in contemplation. "I need… my green hoodie…"

"But that's all the way back at Leena's. Can't I just get you another blanket?" Pete sighed.

"No, no, no… I need the green hoodie or the aliens will pick my brain!" Claudia gestured erratically.

Pete shushed Claudia as Artie stirred in his seat. "Okay! Okay! I'll go get it! I'll be back in an hour."

"Okie dokie lemon peasey." Claudia giggled again.

"You do know that doesn't rhyme right? Oh never mind Ill be back!" Pete turned to see Olive sitting silently on the plastic chair. "You wanna come with?"

"But what about…" Olive pointed towards the sleeping man next to the girl.

"Don't worry about him, you'll be with me the whole time."

* * *

Pete barged into Leena's house like he had done so many times before, with Olive following quietly behind him. He heard the sound of movement from the kitchen. "Leena? It's Pete! You wouldn't happen to know where Claudia's green hoodie is, would you?" Pete rounded the corner into the kitchen and smiled at Leena washing the dishes.

"Oh… Hey Pete. I thought you were staying with Claudia at the hospital?" She wiped her hands on her dress.

"I was, until a drugged up Claudia ordered me to retrieve her hoodie. So here I am." Pete stepped aside, revealing the teenager standing behind him. "And this is Olive. She's a… a friend. Yeah. So do you know where to I can find Claudia's green hoodie?"

"Um… I think it's in her room, but I'll get it." Leena walked towards the front hallway.

"No, that's alright! I'll get it." He moved towards the stairs and began climbing the creaky stairs.

Leena ran up behind him. "No Pete I can get it!" Panic crept in her voice.

"Leena, what's the big deal? I…" Pete spun around as he reached the second floor and froze. Standing with her hand on the door knob to her old room was the person he was least expecting to see. The person he had been searching for, for the past several months. "Myka?"


	6. Chapter 6

For all of you who are interested I made a short trailer/music video to go along with this fanfic! it isnt the exact story but you get the idea. Please let me know what you think! For some reason it won't let me put a link for it here so just go to youtube and search with her wrists, i tremble helena myka and it should come up by battlestarchick! Thats me!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Three Days Earlier_

Erin Tects woke up under a pile of rubble. She coughed from the dust that coated her lungs and blinked as her eyes adjusted in the dim lighting. She moved slowly making sure none of her limbs were broken. Satisfied that all she had were a few minor bruises and scratches. She got to her feet brushing the plaster from her blouse. There was a moan a few feet away. She grunted as she pushed a heavy rock away from the wall. A loud bang sounded as it fell to the floor. A man with darker skin wearing a business suit lay on the ground. Blood oozed from his nose and mouth, making him cough and sputter as he tried to talk.

"Mr. Kosan?" she knelt beside him trying to find a way to help him but she could see no injuries. They were all internal. He had been crushed. She held his hand in hers, knowing he would be dead soon and there was nothing she could do, at least she could provide him with this last comfort of not dieing alone.

He moved his mouth trying to speak, but all Erin could hear was the cracking of his jaw. Finally he gained enough air to utter one word. "Li… lily."

* * *

Pete felt a range of emotions course through his body. He wanted to cry and hug her, begging her not to leave again. At the same time he wanted to yell at her for making him worry so much. He walked cautiously towards her like she was a mouse who would scurry away at the slightest threatening move. He burst into a run and scooped Myka into his arms, lifting her in a massive bear hug.

"Pete… I cant. Breathe." Myka squirmed in his embrace.

"Sorry! Pete smiled at her, a light in his eyes. He let Myka drop to her feet. "I missed you…" He stopped when he heard a noise from inside the bedroom. "Did you bring the ferret back with you?" He nudged the door open and the smile fell from his face.

Myka froze, her eyes growing wide. "Pete…"

Anger and confusion flashed across Pete's face as she stared at the woman laying on the bed. This woman who had caused them so much pain and split up his family. "Why is she here? What is going on?"

Myka stepped in front of Pete shielding the semi conscious Helena from his wrath. "Pete stop. I brought her here. She was injured. I…" Myka tried to explain her point.

"We were looking for her at that warehouse! Claudia was shot…" Pete clenched his fists in anger. "How can you bring her to our home! She needs to be returned to the Regents now!"

Myka maneuvered around Pete, unhooking the gun from the holster on his hip and held it unsteadily in front of her. "No! I won't let you take her! I will not loose her again! I need to talk to her! I need to know why!" Myka's voice shook.

Pete had stared down the barrel of a gun multiple times, it was kind of a job requirement, but never before did it feel like this.

* * *

Lily seethed in her hatred and anger. She was drowning it. It fueled her every movement. She trudged through the streets of downtown Rapid City. The rain washed away the foreign blood caked onto her skin, leaving a rosy puddle in her wake. Her long dark hair clung to her face in knotted webs. She stopped as she reached her destination, turning down the dark alley, which would have deterred so many others. She seemed unfazed by the rotting fruits and vegetables that littered the ground where she walked.

She knocked forcefully on the small metal door hidden among the bricks. The door screeched as it slid open, wrecking the silence of the storm. A short man with ruffled mud-colored hair leaned in the doorway.

"Lily! My love! Finally come to your senses?" The man gave a toothy grin and stuck his hand on his hip.

"Not the time, Thomas." Lily pushed past him into the cramped apartment.

It was filled with knick knacks and trash. Wires dangled from the ceiling and pots and pans hung off the rafters. Shelves of random objects lined the walls. Towards the side was a small cot next to a desk covered in papers. Thomas quickly cleared a seat and gestured for Lily to sit.

"What can I do for you today, Miss Flourish?" He sat, setting his booted feet upon the desk.

Lily passed over the chair, standing at the edge of the desk. "I need you to locate someone for me."

"Okay. I'll do it for a kiss!"

"Thomas." Lily warned, she was in no mood.

"Fine. Fine. Give me a minute." Thomas got up from his seat and began searching through the shelves, not pausing when a box of rubber ducks fell to the floor. "It's in here somewhere… Ah. Here we go." He dangled a small pink crystal on a leather rope from his fingertips. Pulling a map from under a stack of papers, he smoothed it across the desk, ignoring the pile of papers that tumbled to the ground. He turned towards Lily. "Okay, so you hold this here at the end of the rope and swing it over the map, like this…" He demonstrated. "and think about whoever you are trying to find." He shrugged and handed it over to Lily. "It's an old scrying crystal from some ancient Druid tribe…. Fa… something or other."

Lily took the crystal and imagined the raven haired woman she was looking for. The crystal swayed slowly at first then sped up in perfect circles around the map, until coming to a complete stop over a little town in South Dakota. "It's found its mark."

Thomas glanced at the destination. "Univille, South Dakota… Who lives in Univille?"

* * *

Olive watched the actions unfold in the bedroom. Leena tried to hold her back as she entered the room with her hands raised in front of her, "Myka."

Myka lowered the gun slightly in front of her, "Olive? What… What are you doing here?"

"Pete met up with me at the Warehouse and we took Claudia to the hospital together." Olive tried to calm the situation.

Pete looked back and forth between the two women. "You two know each other?"

"Yes. " Olive chimed in. "She is the person I've been working for."

Pete stared at her, not knowing what to say. Leena peered through the doorway, uncertain if she should intrude.

Myka lowered the gun slowly, coming to her senses. Seeing Olive had interrupted her crazed momentum. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing…" she dropped the gun, the clatter breaking the silence in the room.

Pete reached down, grabbing the gun and reholstering it at his hip. "Myka, " his voice was calmer now. "You know we can't keep her here. At the very least Artie is going to find her and you know what he is going to do."

"Please just give me what little time I have with her. I won't stop you from taking her back, but not now." Myka pleaded for the time she knew was quickly fleeting.

Pete sighed. He knew of the relationship between the two women, how deep in ran in their veins. He had never seen Myka so happy then when she was with this woman, which was why he knew the pain that ripped through her after Helena's betrayal. "Okay. I have to get back to the hospital anyway. Claudia needs her green hoodie. We should be back in a couple days. You have till then." He turned to leave, but paused before leaving through the doorway. "It's nice to see you again."

Pete couldn't breathe, he was so angry. He stormed out of the room, his footsteps smacking against the wooden floor. He couldn't even look at her, couldn't think of her. He had been so happy to see Myka, he missed her so much. Now the thought of her alone with that woman made his stomach churn. She was a manipulative bitch and Pete wasn't going to be drawn in by her tales any longer. He would never trust her and if Myka decided to be with her, he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't want to destroy her like H.G. Wells did the first time. He couldn't see her like that ever again.

He would stay close and watch, make sure she wasn't hurt again. He reached the bottom of the stairs faster then he expected, lost in his thoughts. His skin vibrated with rage and he needed to hit something. The got the brunt of his fist. He didn't even feel the wood splinter beneath his force or the cuts now on his knuckles. He pulled his hand from the wall and hissed at the sight of his bloody knuckles, but at least he felt better.

* * *

Olive sat in the living room, holding a cup of freshly made tea. Pete had questioned her thoroughly before he left, about how she had come into Myka's employment. She felt physically drained and welcomed the calming effect the hot tea had as she drank it. Leena didn't bother her. She knew to give people their space when they needed it. Olive checked her cell phone and saw that she had a new text message waiting for her.

Clicking the view button she read "Uninjured. Are you in place?"

She typed her response quickly. "In the threshold. Awaiting further instructions." She flipped her phone closed and placed it back in her pocket as Leena entered carrying a tray of freshly made cookies. Olive smiled, thanked her, and took one.

* * *

Myka had fallen asleep listening to Helena breathe. Opening her eyes, she found that she was alone in the bedroom. She sat up as the sound of running water floated in from the bathroom. She nudged open the door and had to cover her mouth with her hand for fear of throwing up. Helena sat on the covered toilet, her hair pulled up in a pony-tail, cutting into the back of her neck with a discarded shaving razor she had removed from its holder. Blood trickled down her bare back and stained her hand. She winced as she tried to dig the implant out of her skin.

"What are you doing!" Myka swallowed and regained her composure, Her face remained a shocking white.

Helena jumped, almost dropping the blade. "Myka! I didn't want to wake you! I think I need your help. Those bastards put a tracking device in the base of my neck but I can't reach it myself. I need to remove it." She handed the bloody blade to Myka and held her head down waiting for Myka to begin.

Myka stared at the ragged cut at the base of Helena's neck and stared at the bulge from the metal transmitter still under the skin. "What do I do?"

"I need you to cut an opening over the transmitter and pull it out. Just a small cut, not too deep." Helena explained.

"Okay." Myka took a deep breath before running the sharpened blade across the bump. She squeezed her eyes shut as blood welled up in the cut. Breathing again, she opened her eyes and reached into the cut, her fingers closing around the small metal rod and pulling it back up.

Helena hissed in pain and bit her lip, releasing the breath she had been holding in as the device was removed. "Good. Now flush it down the toilet."

Myka did as she was told. She stared at the blood smeared across Helena's back and beckoned for her to sit down again. "Here let me fix it." Myka took a washcloth and ran cool water over it, before cleaning the wound. She found alcohol in the mirror cabinet and bandages under the sink.

Helena hissed as the alcohol burned the cuts. Myka finished by covering them with bandages and planting a kiss over top. She closed her eyes as the scent of lavender overpowered her. Her heart sped up in her chest. She remembered this feeling. The warmth and happiness it brought her. All of it washed over her. Helena turned her head and captured Myka's lips with her own. Each movement set Myka on fire. She remembered this feeling well, her body ached for it. She allowed Helena to guide her to the bed, and moaned as Helena planted kissed along her collar bone.

Helena felt a new strength wash over her, as she took control. She drank in Myka's flawless skin with her tongue and was encouraged with each sound she made. She unbuttoned Myka's blouse kissing the skin as it was exposed. Myka's stomach trembled under her touch. "I missed this."

Myka opened her eyes then, broken from Helena's trance. "Stop." Helena didn't seem to hear her, "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Myka shoved the woman off of her and scrambled off the bed, buttoning her shirt back up. "What are you doing!"

Helena looked at her confused sitting on the bed. Her cheeks flushed. "I thought this was what you wanted?"

"Yes... No!" Myka regained her stance. "This is not what I want. I want an explanation. I want an apology. I want something, but not this. Not after… everything."

Helena didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

Myka still felt the emptiness inside. "No. That is not enough. I need to know why! Why you did it! I thought you loved me!"

Helena stood up appalled by her accusation. "Of course I love you! Myka, I'm in love with you! I always have been!"

"Then why did you throw it all away! Why did you throw me away! You left the Warehouse, you left me and you tried to destroy the world!" She yelled as loud as she could, releasing the anger that had been building up in her for months.

"I…" Helena had nothing to say, she knew now what she did was wrong. She had been planning it for centuries and it only seemed second nature to go through with the plan. It was for Christina, all for Christina. She had been too afraid to point a gun to her head and just pull the trigger. "I don't know. I don't know why I did it."

Myka scoffed at her and turned towards the window unable to even look at Helena. She felt arms snaked around her midriff and clasp in front of her belly button.

"I wanted to die. After all those centuries of living in my thoughts, after what happened to Christina… What I did to those men… I couldn't deal with myself anymore." Helena tried to explain herself.

Myka broke the grip around her waist and turned to face Helena. "So what! That was just your elaborate attempt at suicide!"

"Yes! And you stopped me! You got through to me! I don't think anyone else could have! It was you, Myka. You saved me."

* * *

Lily followed the signs to Univille, the town barely on the map. Most signs called it the Unnamed U.S. Territory. The town consisted of one street lined with mom and pop stores and a hardware store that doubled as a grocery store at times. Towards the end of the street sat a house, lights shined in the windows and yellowed curtains hid the inhabitants from the outside world.

Lily watched the shadows dance across the windows and smiled. Somewhere inside this house was her mark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Claudia wasn't surprised to wake up and find a snoring Artie beside her. She was ready to leave and he just sat there snoozing away. She shook his arm and he jolted awake with a violent snore.

"Wha… What is it?" Artie glanced around surprised, unsure of where he was at first. "Oh Claudia, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot. Can we go home please? I don't want to be here." Claudia made a move to get out of bed, but felt dizzy and lay back down.

"Hey take it easy kiddo. You need to rest." Artie rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I can rest when I'm dead. Let's leave."

"Okay, hold on. Let me talk to the doctor. I'll be back in a minute." Artie marched out of the room.

After much dispute, they placed Claudia in a wheel chair, gave her enough medication to knock out an elephant, and sent her on her way. Artie helped her into his car. The shiny red convertible sped from the hospital parking lot and headed back to Leena's.

Leena sat with Olive on the couch in the living room. The silence was almost comforting on the chilly autumn night. She eyed Olive's aura, it was a calming blue, which seemed odd after the events of today, but she thought nothing of it. She paused as the door creaked open and waited for someone to enter the room. No one came.

She got to her feet and stepped around the coffee table, still holding her tea in her hands. "Pete?" No response. "Artie? Claudia?" Silence.

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway and an Indian woman, with wild black hair, whipped around the corner, holding a Tesla in front of her. Leena's poise faltered and she raised her hands in surrender.

"Don't move. Helena, is she upstairs?" the Indian woman spoke.

Olive nodded. "Second bedroom. Top of the stairs." She stood just behind Leena; her aura still tinged a light blue.

Leena looked towards her, her brow furrowed in confusion. "You?"

"Lily, I thought I would have more time." Olive snaked around the stunned woman in front of her.

"You will." Lily shot the Tesla and Leena crumpled to the ground, the ceramic cup clattered to the floor. "She won't remember any of this when she wakes up. Be in position when they come home."

Myka placed a hand over Helena's mouth when a loud bang came from downstairs. "Someone is here." She whispered.

Helena nodded. Both of them turned towards the door as footsteps creaked up the stairs. "We need to leave now!"

Myka grabbed Helena's hand as she headed towards the window. "What about Leena and Olive. They are still downstairs."

"We will come back for them. Come on." Helena lifted up the window and stepped out onto the roof, the rough shingles sliding beneath her feet. She held Myka's hand and helped her follow behind her.

They climbed down the vines hooked into the side of the house, almost falling twice before reaching the gravel driveway. Helena dragged Myka behind her into the woods. "Come on. We can't stay here." Myka glanced over her shoulder at the house and saw the shadow of a woman in her bedroom.

Artie had called Pete and told him to turn around. He was bringing Claudia home. Pete pulled back into the driveway at Leena's and gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He wasn't ready to go inside just yet, wasn't ready to face them. He glanced up at the house and gasped as pillars of black smoke wafted towards him. He jumped out of the car and ran around to the front of the building. "Leena! Myka!"

He saw a figure stumbling through the smoke. "Olive?" He ran up to the figure and saw Olive struggling to escape the smoke.

"There was a woman here and she fought Leena and took her. She took her!" Olive stumbled.

Pete wrapped an arm around her, leading her to safety. They laid her on the grass, a safe distance from the burning house. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. "Where are Myka and H.G.? Are they still inside?" Pete cornered Olive, his voice shaking.

"I don't know! I don't know! I didn't see them!" Olive yelled tears welled up in her eyes.

Pete turned around his eyes locked on the burning building. The flames licked the walls, gutting his home from the inside out. He ran his hands through his hair as the sirens became deafening.

Artie smelled the smoke as he was driving towards Leena's. The flashing lights came next. He parked outside the ring of fire trucks and stared at his home. It was a skeleton. The collapsed structure smoked, the fire now put out. Artie saw Pete standing by the ambulance. Olive was talking to an M.E. taking her blood pressure.

"Claudia, wait here. I'll be right back."

Claudia opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. "Okay."

Artie made his way towards Pete. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I got here and Olive said they were attacked… She said there was a woman… an Indian woman and she had a Tesla and she kidnapped Leena. I… Artie, what do we do?" Pete leaned on the edge of the ambulance.

"What do you mean she had a Tesla?" We have the only Tesla… Leena…. Who is this woman?" Artie turned towards Olive. "What happened exactly?"

"I have no idea. She used that lightning gun on me and I woke up with barely enough time to escape the fire. Leena was hit with the gun too, but she wasn't there when I woke up!" Olive glanced at Pete who warned her with his gaze. 'Do not mention the others.'

Pete nodded; he wasn't going to mention that Myka or H.G. was there. No other bodies were found in the house, so they must have gotten away. Pete had to believe that they were okay.

The rich smell of manure and hay infested Leena's nostrils. A dirty rag covered her eyes, leaving her in the dark. Her hands were bound around some kind of wooden post. Her wrists itched from the frayed rope that bound her. She heard the snap of twigs next to her and flinched as cool hands tore the blindfold from her face.

"Who are you?" Leena squinted in the dark, trying to see her captor.

Lee-na. Correct?" A voice came from the darkness.

"Yes. Who's there?" Leena saw a figure standing in the shadows, a woman with long dark hair.

"Where is Helena?"

"Helena… You mean H. G. Wells? I don't know where she is."

"Liar!" The figure twisted something in her hand, which seemed to shimmer in the dark.

Helena had to keep Myka safe. She knew who was after them, the emptiness that followed them. She stopped running when she could no longer feel her lungs in her chest. She leaned against a tree, catching her breath. Myka stumbled behind her, gasping for air. She collapsed to her knees trying to slow her heart rate.

"Who… are… we… running… from?" Myka forced out the words.

Helena turned around, her back to the tree. "Lily."

Myka paused. "Lily? Lily from Warehouse 12, Lily?"

"Yes." Helena replied.

"But… How…" Myka shivered in her t-shirt and crossed her arms in front of her, rubbing them warm.

Helena sat down next to Myka and wrapped her arms around her, trying to keep her warm. "She was trapped during the reign of Warehouse 2 and was bronzed there. She escaped when we… when I woke up Warehouse 2. She isn't Lily anymore. The years have rotted her soul. Lily died centuries ago."

"Why is she after you?" Myka stiffened under Helena's touch.

Helena wasn't sure exactly. She was probably trying to finish the job or recruit her again. "I don't know anymore..."

Myka leaned into Helena, clasping their hands together. The fight earlier didn't seem so important anymore. "I forgive you, you know. I forgave you a long time ago. When I was living on my own, I would go over what I would say to you in my head, if I were to ever see you again. It came down to this. I forgive you. If I couldn't do that, I don't know if I would have been able to survive."

Helena remained silent, this was all she wanted, to be with Myka and nothing else.

"We have to go back you know? We have to see if everyone is okay."

Helena nodded. "I know."

Olive pushed Claudia's wheelchair along the Warehouse floor. Artie and Pete were working in the office, trying to find out more about the mysterious Indian woman. Claudia turned to Olive and suggested they go for a walk. She nodded in agreement.

"So… I heard you saved my life…" Claudia broke through the awkward silence.

Olive nodded, listening to the wheels click as they turned. She gazed at the aisles lined with artifacts, she remembered Myka calling them that. "Yeah. I was there. I dunno if I actually saved your life. The doctors did most of the hard work… I helped."

"Are you with the Regents? No offense, but hate those guys."

"No I'm not with the Regents."

"Uh huh…. Oh" Claudia pointed down a side aisle. "Turn down this way, I want to show you something!"

Olive followed Claudia's instructions and turned. "Where are we going?"

Claudia smiled. "You'll see."

They came upon a glass case sitting in the center of the aisle. Inside were jewelry and trinkets that looked to be centuries old. Claudia leaned forward to open the case. She winced as a sharp pain erupted in her side. She retreated back into her chair and motioned for Olive to retrieve what she was reaching for. "The wooden box in the middle."

Olive clasped her hand around the small box. It was smooth under her touch and seemed to vibrate with anticipation. She handed it to Claudia. "What is it?"

"Where have you always wanted to go?" Claudia smirked.

Olive smiled. "Okay, I'll bite… Um… The Louvre in Paris. I've always wanted to go there."

Claudia nodded and closed her eyes, clutching the box to her chest. She flipped open the lid and the clicking song of the music box burst from its depths. The room seemed to shimmer and morph in front of them. The floor changed to shiny marble and the pyramid and prism burst from the floor and ceiling, touching in the center. The prism seemed to balance on its point. Hallways broke off from the center lobby in all directions. The music decreased to no more then a whisper in Claudia's lap.

She smiled at Olive's gaping mouth. "What do you think?"

"Wha… What just happened? Where are we?" Olive's voice echoed in the spacious room.

"Well technically we are still in the Warehouse, but shh… you don't need to know that."

Olive walked to the center of the room, her boots slapping against the changed floor. She reached out to touch the pyramid and gasped as her fingers brushed across the smooth surface. "It's actually here?" She turned back to Claudia.

"As long as the music plays, the illusion is real. I used it to go to a _ concert once. It was pretty rad."

"Claudia, this is amazing!" Olive spun around taking in the room, before running to hug her new friend.

"Careful…ha What do you want to see?" Claudia smiled at Olive's enthusiasm.

"I really want to see the Mona Lisa." She stepped behind Claudia and started pushing her down the hallway. Elaborate paintings covered the walls.

Olive sat on the bench facing the opposite the Mona Lisa, Claudia sat beside her. "Don't you wonder what she was thinking while this was painted?"

"Oh god this corset is too tight…"

Olive laughed at Claudia's answer. "Heh… Maybe, but we'll never really know, will we? I mean who is this woman? Everyone has heard of her, but no one really knows who she is."

Claudia studied the painting, her eyes scanning the woman's face. "Is it important to know who she was?"

"Of course it is!" Olive retorted. "This woman sat down and was painted by Davinci. She was immortalized forever and her name wasn't even Mona Lisa. Davinci gave her that name." She strolled up to the glass case containing the painting and crossed her arms.

Claudia watched her, curious about this woman who just appeared in her life. She saw the way Olive looked at her, the way her yellow-green eyes captured her. It made her stomach flutter. She didn't understand it, but it made her happy to just hang out with her. "Olive?"

"Hmm?" Olive turned towards her, a grin on her face.

"I…uh." Claudia stammered. "We should probably head back soon. Artie might need my help."

Olive nodded. "Thank you for showing me this. I had a lot of fun." She leaned in and kissed Claudia on the cheek.

Her cheek burned where Olive's lips touched them. She snapped the lid of the music box shut and the illusion disappeared around them. The grey concrete returned beneath their feet. "No problem." Claudia smiled. "You mind…" Claudia gestured to her chair.

Olive laughed and gripped the handles on Claudia's wheel chair. She started racing her down the hallway towards Artie's office.

Myka smelled the smoke before they reached the clearing. Her hands flew to her mouth at the sight of Leena's house. It was a shell, all caved in on itself. Cold air burned her lungs. "We have to go to the Warehouse now."

Helena grabbed Myka's arm, stopping her forward momentum. "Myka. I can't go there. I can't go back…"

Myka whipped around, her curls tangled wildly around her face. "Helena! I need to know if they are okay. If they'd gotten away they would be at the Warehouse. We are going."

"Artie will take one look at me and call in the National Guard."

"No he won't! I won't let him." Myka squeezed Helena's hand in her own, reassuring her. "Don't worry."

Myka just stood outside the giant structure of the warehouse staring at its flat rusty surface. She couldn't move. Never did she think she would be back here.

Helena stood next to her, her arms folded across her chest. She leaned close to Myka's ear when she spoke. "So are we going to be waiting out here all night?"

"No. We are going in… eventually." Myka clenched her hands into fists, getting up the nerve to move.

"Oh okay then. It's been twenty minutes already." Helena rubbed the goosebumps on her arms.

"Okay come on. Let's get this over with." Myka marched forward, rocks and sand crunched under her feet.

She pulled the door open and cringed at the familiar squeak it made. It wasn't welcoming as it had been before, but something forbidden. She remembered the white walls of the umbilical and ran her fingers along the rigged wall. She put her face up to the panel and was surprised to see the door pop open. Her ID was still valid in the system.

Artie felt utterly useless. He had no leads on this mysterious Indian woman. Pete flipped through a book and paced behind him, feeling equally as useless. They both stopped when a beep sounded behind them. "Mrs. Frederic?" Artie turned around in his swivel chair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Artie's face turned a dark shade of purple before anyone had begun to speak. When Myka had walked through the door, time stopped. It was like a dream. Then the dream shattered around him when the black serpent crept in behind her. Artie couldn't speak, his throat stifled with anger.

Myka was the first to speak. "Leena and Olive, are they alright?" She spoke to Pete.

"Olive's okay, she's with Claudia. We think Leena was kidnapped by an Indian woman with a Tesla." Pete answered, averting his gaze from Artie's glare.

"An Indian woman?" Helena piped in.

"That is what Olive described." Pete nodded.

"Woah, woah! Wait! What is going on! You knew about this! You've been working with her!" Artie pointed violently at Helena.

"No!" Pete defended himself. "Not exactly… She may know something about this woman that could help us find Leena!"

Artie couldn't believe what he was hearing. That woman! That snake was slithering back into his life and leaving a sour aftertaste. They were welcoming her with open arms. He couldn't understand it. "I'm calling the regents. They will take the animal back to her cage."

Myka rushed past him and scooped up his Farnsworth from the desk. "No you will not! She can help us! She knows who this woman is!"

"Even more of a reason to turn her in!" Artie tried to grab the communication device, failing as she held it out of reach.

"No. I will not allow her to go back there! They tortured her! No one deserves to be treated like that!" Myka glanced at Helena and her dark eyes softened.

"I know what they did to her! They took her back through her faults and forced her to face the reality of her crimes! She tried to end the world, Myka! She held a gun to your head or have you forgotten!" Artie turned towards Helena, jabbing his meaty finger at her. "And you! Did you think you could just walk right in here and be greeted with open arms?" Helena stepped back as Artie advanced on her.

This is when Pete decided to intervene. "Hey, hey, hey, Artie. Back off, okay. I know what she's done and what she is capable of, but she knows more about this woman then we do and she may be able to help us find Leena! Artie, I'm sorry, but we need to find Leena now!"

Artie was stunned into silence. He knew on some level Pete was right, they had higher priorities then an escaped convict. For the mean time she seemed to be in control, but one toe out of line and he would contact the regents.

* * *

Leena felt the prickly rope constrict around her throat. She gasped for air as the rope tightened. She struggled against her binds until her wrists were raw. Black flurries fluttered in front of her and her head grew light and dizzy. Finally the black flurries spread, consuming her vision with their playful banter.

* * *

Helena felt the glare of unwelcoming eyes burn holes into her everywhere she walked. The air was thick with distrust. Only Myka spared her from that feeling. Only Myka, her soft brown eyes and wild curls, looked at her and actually saw her. Helena gave her a slight smile and watched the way Myka stood up against the reigning tyrant to defend her. Her gaze traveled down Myka's torso, across her breasts and down to her legs. She didn't mean to stare. It was hardly the time, but she was so beautiful and the funny thing was she didn't even know it.

She was startled when the sound of laughter floated into the room. Claudia being pushed in a wheel chair and a taller red headed girl strolled in. The smile instantly dropped from Claudia's face at the sight of Helena in the doorway.

"What is she doing here! Artie!" She turned towards Artie and paused at the small figure that was halfway hidden behind him. "Myka?"

"Claudia." Myka took in the extent of Claudia's injuries. She remembered Pete talking about Claudia being hurt, but she didn't know it was this severe. She saw the pain etched on Claudia's face, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Helena stepped forward then, genuinely concerned for the girl she still considered a friend. "Claudia, what happened to you?"

Claudia's confusion turned to anger. "You have no right to even speak right now H.G! Why are you even here?"

Helena spoke in barely a whisper. "I'm sorry. I was only trying to help…"

Claudia pushed herself to her feet, clenching her teeth with pain and anger. "You ruined us! Get out now!" She pointed to the warehouse door.

"Claudia…" Myka's eyes grew wide.

Claudia felt warmth around the wound in her stomach. She glanced down to see a dark red stain seep through her t-shirt. Her head felt dizzy and the room seemed to swim around her.

"She tore her stitches!" Olive rushed to catch her as she crumpled to the floor.

Helena pushed her way through the row of people. "Move out of the way! I can help her!"

Claudia stirred in Olive's arms. "No, no, no… Get her away from me…. No…" Her vision blurred and shadows crept in her eyes.

* * *

Claudia blinked slowly. The last thing she remembered was HG Wells hovering over her. She felt a light hand brush the hair from her face. A finger traced a line down from her hairline to her cheek, resting a few seconds on her chin. She unconsciously leaned into the touch. She opened her eyes and saw tendrils of bright red hair framing an oval face. "Olive?"

"Hey… You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Claudia glanced at her surroundings, she was laying on the couch in the upper part of Artie's office. "What happened?"

"You gave us a scare." Olive clasped her hand around Claudia's hand, giving it a kiss, before resting it under her chin. "You popped your stitches when you did that stunt back there and Helena… uh HG fixed you up."

"You let her touch me! She's evil!" She tried to sit up but winced and fell back on her pillow.

"Claudia, you need to rest! We don't want you popping stitches again. HG might have saved your life…."

Claudia sulked on the couch, sinking even deeper into the depths of the cushions. She shifted her eyes to Olive, "I didn't mean to scare everyone…"

"Claudia you had just been shot, when did standing become a good idea?" Olive sighed brushing a few stray strands from Claudia's forehead.

"I don't know… I thought it would make me seem macho or something. Mostly it just hurt like hell…"

Olive smirked. "Yea, I would imagine so. Okay come on let me check your bandages." She rolled up Claudia's clean shirt resting it just below her bra, exposing her milky skin. She gently traced her fingers along the edge of the bandage lifting the tape as she went past.

Claudia smiled. "That tickles."

"Sorry. I'm almost done" Olive applied the clean bandage and secured it in place. "There all better." She grinned at her patient.

* * *

Helena stood in the bathroom, washing the blood from her hands. She watched as the red liquid swirled down the drain. She was transfixed by the running water and how cool it felt against her skin. She looked up as the bathroom door squeaked closed behind her. Reflected in the mirror, Myka stood in the corner of the room watching her.

"Are you spying on me?" Helena smirked as she dried her hands on the hanging towel.

"No…" Myka stepped into the light and rested her hands on Helena's hips when she turned around. Her fingertips edged her closer with the slightest pressure. "Helena, I…" She was interrupted as Helena's lips crushed against hers. Her grip tightened around Helena's hips, but relaxed as she fell into the kiss. She pulled Helena closer, never losing contact with her lips. Each touch felt like shots of electricity against her skin.

Helena slid her hands beneath Myka's shirt and felt her skin twitch with each touch. It felt like silk beneath her fingertips. They slowly edged up her stomach, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Myka sighed as Helena kissed down her jaw line, until she found the fluttering pulse point on her neck. Myka rolled her head back, craving more contact.

Helena broke contact only to lift Myka's shirt over her head and drop it on the ground behind her. She eyed Myka's simple black bra and how it accentuated her curves. Everything about her stole Helena's breath away and at times she felt like this couldn't be real. She wasn't this lucky, but then Myka kissed her and all those feelings of doubt were forgotten.

Myka's eyes snapped open when a low cough sounded from the door to the bathroom. She pulled away to see Pete standing awkwardly at the entrance.

When he saw Myka staring he quickly covered his eyes and turned around. "I didn't see anything! I swear!" The door slammed shut behind him.

Myka mortified expression met Helena's grin and she started laughing, leaving feathery kisses along Myka's open mouth.

* * *

Artie was silent, glaring at the computer screen while inputting the data Helena had given him about the mysterious Indian woman. He now knew her name was Lily and she was the agent HG Well's supposedly killed one hundred years ago. Even with this new information, there was nothing that could bring them any closer to finding Leena.

Artie paused as a low beeping noise reached his ears. He turned towards the adjacent screen and pulled up the video feed showing the outside of the warehouse. He saw something small lying in front of the doors. He squinted trying to get a better look at it. "Pete, what is that?"

Pete glanced at the screen. "Some kind of tarp or something…"

Myka and Helena walked up behind him trying to get a better look. Helena felt something sour in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why, but something was terribly wrong. Suddenly, she turned and ran towards the door. She knew what it was. Myka hurried after her, Pete and Artie followed soon after.

It was cold when Helena reached the outside, she stopped in front of the blue tarp, fear crept from her stomach all the way to her fingertips. Myka stood back, curious but cautious to approach. Pete stood next to her, trying to peer at the strange object.

Artie pushed past Helena and knelt before the tarp. He gently pulled back the flaps, exposing the body hidden underneath. Cold, lifeless eyes stared up at him, eyes that used to be filled with warmth and love, eyes which had smiled at him many times before. Artie brushed a spiral curl from her face, barely touching her. "Leena…" His voice caught in his throat as he choked back tears. "I'm so sorry…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Erin Tects hadn't been fond of leadership roles. She actively strayed away from them when she could, but there was no running from this one. Mr. Kosan was dead. The Regents needed a leader and she was asked to step up. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she was sworn in. Valda was supposed to be the next in line, but that disappeared with the flames in Egypt. After the oath, Tucker walked into the room, pushing a gurney.

A white sheet with bright red stains covered the body resting on the metal slab. Tucker folded the sheet in half, uncovering Mr. Kosan's head and midsection and lifted his arms resting them palms up on the sheet.

Erin stood from her chair, backing away from the body. "What are you doing?"

Tucker pulled a light green ribbon from her pocket. It seemed to glow in the fluorescent lights. "It works just like the exchange from caretaker to caretaker. You must connect with Mr. Kosan and all of his knowledge will be passed on to you."

"I thought the caretaker needed to be alive for the transfer to work." Erin walked slowly towards the body.

"For a caretaker, yes. They are connected to the living warehouse. This is just a simple transfer of information." Tucker wrapped part of the ribbon around Mr. Kosan's hand and waited for Erin to approach.

She tugged on her blouse nervously. "What do I do?"

"Just hold out your hand, palm up."

Erin did as she was told and Tucker wrapped the other end of the ribbon around her hand. "When does it…" Erin's grip tightened around the ribbon as a flood of information poured into her mind. Memories that were her own bonded with those from another. She recognized some as Mr. Kosan's but others were completely unfamiliar to her and went back centuries. It was dizzying but not overwhelming, all of the information stored away in her mind like a living filing cabinet, ready to produce it at a moments notice.

The transfer only took seconds, but by the end Erin felt years older. Her nerves had completely vanished. She gazed down at the body of Mr. Kosan with loving eyes, resting her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry old friend. It's been fun."

Tucker rolled the ribbon back into her pocket and covered Mr. Kosan's body with the sheet. Erin tugged at her blouse, not because she was nervous, but because the familiarity of the movement provided comfort to her. She felt fuller then she had been before, the history of the entire Warehouse network and the Regents before her coursed through her veins.

"I think I need to pay a visit to our Warehouse Agents."

* * *

An unsettling stillness filled the room where they once worked and laughed. Myka bit her lip trying to hold back her tears and failing miserably. The cold metal gurney holding the body sat untouched in the middle of Artie's office. It was a void tearing them back to the horrifying reality of what had just happened. Leena, loving Leena, the mother, sister, friend, now lay lifeless on the autopsy table.

Artie was the first to move. He knew the pain of loosing a friend. It was never easy. No. It was gut wrenching, the most terrible feeling in the world. He somewhat expected the loss of an agent. It happened, but not Leena. Never Leena. She was his constant. He unwrapped the tarp that still covered most of her body and felt the burn of bile hovering at the back of his throat.

Claudia, who was peering silently over the balcony, couldn't contain herself anymore. "I need to leave. I need to get out of this room. Now. " She pushed herself up on the couch. Olive wrapped an arm around her side, helping her.

Pete rushed to help Olive carry her down the stairs and into her wheel chair. "I've got her." Olive whispered as Pete tried to take the handles. "We'll be just outside." She pushed Claudia through the door into the warehouse.

Helena hadn't said anything since the body was brought into the warehouse. This was her fault and there wasn't anyone who could convince her otherwise. Lily was trying to send her a message and no one was safe, not even innocent Leena. If she stayed around, those she loved were going to get hurt. Myka was going to get hurt and she couldn't allow that. Helena locked herself in her head, watching Pete, Artie, and Myka surround the body.

She knew what she needed to do. She needed to find Lily and stop her from hurting anyone else. No one was paying attention to her as she made her way to the door. She snaked the silver keys from the dresser and squeezed them in the palm of her hand.

Myka heard the hatch door close before she realized what was going on. "Helena?" She ran for the door, swinging it open to see a flash of raven hair disappear through the other side of the umbilical. "Helena!" Myka hurried after her.

Helena jumped into the shiny red car, shoving the key into the ignition. The little red convertible burst to life. she whipped it around. The cool night wind gripped her hair as she sped away. She heard Myka call her name from the entrance of the warehouse and she felt the confusion and pain in her voice. She wanted so much to turn around, to run into Myka's arms and hold her, to kiss her demons away, but she wasn't safe. No one she cared for was safe until she put an end to Lily.

Artie had followed Myka outside. His hands flew up into his ragged hair smoothing it back in frustration. "She took my car… Myka! She took my car!"

* * *

Claudia and Olive sat in the Warehouse, soaking in the silence. It was only moments until Claudia couldn't stand the stillness anymore, "I was the one who broke her china set. I never told her that. I blamed it on Pete, the ferret, but it wasn't him it was me. She was so mad at that little guy. I was playing with… fixing HG's grappling hook and it went off into the cabinet. I never told her it was me. I never told her…" Tears flooded Claudia's eyes as she rambled on. "And not just the china set. The light switch in the bedroom, Leena's hairdryer… I'm just a failure. I screw up everything I touch. If I had just listened to Pete and stayed in the car, we would have been home and Leena would still be alive and… She was just thrown there in the dirt like she was nothing. Who could do something like that?" Claudia stopped as Olive faced her, capturing her in her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat as Olive inched closer. Her cheeks burned as their lips met. Claudia's eyes remained closed as Olive broke the kiss. "What just happened?" Claudia's heart thudded in her chest and her mind was in a daze.

"I kissed you." Olive stated frankly.

"No… yes… No I know. I… uh…" Claudia's fingers brushed against her lips, the heat that was once there quickly faded. "Thank you…" Claudia mentally kicked herself in the face. She let her head fall against her chest, her cheeks burned a bright shade of red. "Okay… I'm sorry. I officially suck."

Olive smiled at Claudia's awkwardness. "What do you have to be sorry for? You are beautiful." Olive raised Claudia's chin with her fingertips until they were face to face. "You are beautiful."

A sad smile spread across Claudia's face, as she leaned into Olive, capturing her lips once more.

* * *

Mrs. Frederic entered Artie's office. Everyone was outside, she already knew this. She wasn't here to see them. She walked to the blue tarp resting on the table in the middle of the room, her black heels clicked on the concrete floor. She folded over the sides of the tarp, exposing Leena's body.

Her brow furrowed with the rush of emotion. She wished she could cry and release this flood of anguish inside of her, but she lost that ability a long time ago. Instead she stood in stunned silence hovering over the body.

She heard her colleagues before they entered the room. They were shouting at each other, Artie's voice boomed above the rest. The hatch door opened and everything paused. Myka, Artie, and Pete stood at the doorway watching Mrs. Frederic.

Artie stepped forward. "Leena…We didn't find her in time…"

"Lily Flourish." Mrs. Frederic stated.

Myka nodded. "She… she used to work with Helena."

"And now HG Wells has gone after her, but for what purpose?" Mrs. Frederic brushed her hand against Leena's cold cheek and the pang of emotion coursed through her once more.

"To join her of course!" Artie piped in.

"No. No I believe she has other plans." Mrs. Frederic never took her eyes off Leena as she spoke. "Artie please get me the Shroud of Rin."

"The Shroud of R… No… Mrs. Frederic, no." Artie stammered falling into his desk chair.

"Do as you are told." Mrs. Frederic turned her penetrating stare towards him and he gulped in response.

"Okay." Artie left to retrieve the shroud.

"What is the Shroud of Rin?" Pete asked.

"No one knows of its origins, but in the late 1800's it was used by a man known as Jack the Ripper to relive his latest kills to keep the experience fresh in his mind." Mrs. Frederic explained.

Myka walked towards her. "Jack the Ripper. The Victorian serial killer?"

"Otherwise known as John Druitt, yes."

Artie walked back into the room carrying a black cloth that shimmered in the light. The shadows along the shroud seemed to morph and churn in the black to form hidden faces, screaming at the silence.

Pete felt the knots stir in the pit of his stomach. It soon moved up to his chest and rested at the back of his throat. The vibe spread throughout his entire body all the way to his fingertips. "I have a bad vibe about this guys."

"Because we shouldn't be doing this. It's dangerous." Artie lay the cloth on his desk and back away slowly. "Who do you expect to use it?"

Myka stepped forward. "I will do it. "

"Myka are you sure about this? I…" Pete rested his hand on her shoulder.

"If it brings us any closer to finding Leena's killer. I will do it."

Mrs. Frederic nodded and motioned for Myka to sit in the folding chair. She took the shroud in her hands. "Now Myka I need you to hold onto Leena's hand, it will keep you connected to her. No matter what happens, do not let go of Leena's hand or they will turn their focus to your mind and tear it to shreds. I will place this over your head and all you need to do is focus your thoughts on Leena, they will take care of the rest."

Myka nodded in understanding and grasped Leena's hand in hers. Mrs. Frederic flicked the cloth over Myka's head and situated it, so her entire face was hidden. At first Myka didn't notice anything, just the darkness. Then the faces returned, shoving at each other through the fabric, trying to break through. Myka stiffened in the chair, her grip on Leena's hand tightened as she focused her thoughts.

_Myka opened her eyes. She was in a room that smelled vaguely of cow manure. Hay clung to her skin leaving red welt in its wake. She felt her lips move and Leena's voice came out. "Who are you?"_

_A woman answered her. "Lee-na. Correct?"_

"Myka? Myka, can you hear me?" Mrs. Frederic voice broke through the vision.

"Yes." Myka whispered.

"Tell me what you see." Mrs. Frederic's voice kept her grounded.

"I'm in a room… No. No it's a barn."

"_Where is Helena?"_

"There's a woman. I can't see her. She's hiding in the dark. I think… I think it's Lily."

_The dark figure moved closer to her twisting something in her hands._

"She is asking me… Leena about Helena. She doesn't know anything."

_An Indian woman stepped out of the shadows, a frayed rope twisted around her fingertips. Leena shivered in recognition of the object. "Helena… You mean H. G. Wells? I don't know where she is."_

_ Myka saw the black coals burning in the other woman's eyes. Her face twisted in anger. "Liar!" Lily let the rope dangle from her hand and Myka saw it was a noose of some kind._

The vibe Pete felt had not gone away and Myka had grown quiet under the black cloth. Mrs. Frederic spoke softly to her, trying to keep her on track. He jumped as an ear splitting shriek erupted from beneath the cloth. It didn't sound like Myka, the voice was gargled and twisted in pain. Pete tried to run towards her and rip the shroud off her face, but Artie stopped him.

"Don't disrupt the process she has to get through it on her own." Artie held his arm in front of Pete.

_Myka's felt hands that were not her own grip at the rope tightening around her neck, trying to loosen it. The more she struggled the tighter the noose became, until black flurries danced in her vision._

"Myka! Myka listen to me! This isn't you! This is just a memory! It isn't happening to you! You need to separate yourself from it!" Mrs. Frederic's voice broke through the vision.

_Myka fought inside the memory of Leena, until she could breathe again. She stood on the dirt floor and glanced at the body that remained behind. Leena lay on the ground, the noose that had constricted her throat loosened. Myka watched as Lily pulled the noose over Leena's head, her raven hair falling in tendrils over her shoulder. _

_She knelt by the body stroking Leena's curly hair from her face. "What a waste." Lily's dark eyes searched the room, until they seemed to fall upon Myka and a smirk twisted across her face._

Myka tore the shroud from her face and threw it upon the ground. Her shirt was soak with sweat and her breathing came in quick gasps. "Oh God, she strangled her. Leena didn't know anything so she killed her, for nothing." Tears streamed down Myka's face. "She was so scared! I could feel it! She was so scared!"

"Myka. What do you remember from the barn? Any details?" Mrs. Frederic pressured her for answers.

Myka took a moment to collect her thoughts and calm her breathing, searching her mind for the details. "I was in a barn. There was hay on the ground and blue paint pealing off the walls. I remember a metal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and it smelled like cow manure."

"Blue paint…"

"What is it Pete?" Artie turned towards his colleague.

"It's just… I might know where that is. Kelly went out to this farm every other weekend to check on the animals there. I went with her once. They have a metal chandelier and blue paint peeling off the walls. The old Jacobson farm up the road."

* * *

Helena had no idea where she was going she just drove. The further away she was from her friends the safer they would be, but the more distance she put between them the more her tether threatened to pull her back. She watched the medians creep by in the headlights. The street was empty and miles of barren grasslands surrounded her. She blinked as a speck of light greeted her from the distance, a beacon in the dark. She hoped it was somewhere she could rest. She was exhausted and her eyes had already begun to grow heavy.

She pulled up outside a worn down barn, the chipped blue paint littered the ground outside. She stuffed Artie's keys into her pocket as she tiptoed towards the door. She heard singing inside. The voice slithered to her ears, the voice of someone familiar. Helena paused and peered through a hole in the wall. She saw a dark shape flittering around the room, turning and jiving with hips that tempted.

Helena stepped back not noticing the metal wash pail that rested behind her and knocked it over with a loud BANG. She bit her lip as the singing came to an abrupt pause and the empty black eyes found hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

This goes to **kendralynora** who has become such a good friend to me and inspired me to keep writing. Even if she had to threaten me with her twizzler attacks! :P

I also owe this story to my best friend Chelsea because without her support and ideas I would never have been able to complete anything! Love you!

* * *

_Two Months Earlier_

Olive had so much to do. Two of her teachers had given her ten page papers and the other three thought it would be fun to plan midterms three days in a row. She strolled into her Women studies class taking her usual seat in the second to last row of the auditorium. Something was off in the classroom. Mrs. Cayyid, the older woman who usually taught the class wasn't there. Instead a young Indian woman stood at the podium scanning the crowd of students.

She cleared her throat bringing the class to attention. "Unfortunately, your teacher, Mrs. Cayyid will be out for probably the next week. She has pneumonia. I will be filling in for her in the mean time. My name is Ms. Flourish." She pointed to the name printed on the white board. "Now class, What can you tell me about this quote?" Ms. Flourish began writing out the quote with her black marker. "No passion in the world is equal to the passion to alter someone else's draft." She read the quote aloud. "Anyone know who said this quote?" She blinked as one hand soared over the crowd. She didn't expect anyone to know the answer. "Yes…" she glanced down at the seating chart. "Olivia."

"Its by the author HG Wells."

"Correct." Lily was impressed. "And what do you think he meant when he said this?"

Olive hesitated before she answered. "Well I… I don't know."

"Take a guess."

Olive cleared her throat. "Ok… um… I guess he was talking about how the greatest power is to be able to change someone else's mind and get them to think your way."

Lily smiled, she liked this one.

* * *

"No Jerry, this has nothing to do with your 'manliness'. No there is no one else. I just think we are in two different places and I really need to focus on myself right now." Olive held the phone away from her ear as frantic screaming filtered through the speaker. "Well maybe it is selfish but it is what I need to do. I'm sorry." Olive flipped the phone closed before Jerry could answer. Breaking up with someone was so hard, especially when you didn't have a good enough reason to do it. Those were the hardest.

She slipped her phone back in her purse as she walked down the dark sidewalk to her house. It was only a fifteen minute walk from her campus library, so she braved the chilled air as it flitted across the empty street. She knew she shouldn't be wandering around after dark. Her best friend Angela, the over cautious one, would warn her of the dangers lurking around every corner, but Olive was too proud for that. Her mind wandered to the left over pasta she had in her fridge waiting for her to devour it when she got home.

She was so distracted, she didn't notice the dark figure lurking behind the pine tree, nor did she notice the glint of the gun he held in his right hand. Olive screamed as a tall man with short brown hair and baggy clothes jumped into her path.

He waved the gun in front of him in panicked gestures, like he was unsure of what he was doing. "I need your money and anything else of value." He waved the gun with each word to enforce his command.

Olive held out her hands in surrender and reached for her messenger bag hanging by her hip. She lifted the strap over her head, ready to give him all her valuables. She paused as a black car screeched to a stop beside them and the Indian woman from her class slid out of the driver seat.

The mugger stepped back, startled by the new addition to his scenario. "You better step back lady or someone is going to get hurt. Just give me your money and I will be on my way."

"Well…" The woman planted her feet firmly on the ground. "You are right about one thing."

"Oh yea." The mugger sneered from the shadows. "What would that be?"

"Someone is going to get hurt tonight and I assure you it will not be Ms. Renwhite or I." She smiled and pounced on the man. Her moves were swift and catlike, almost graceful in their ferocity.

Olive stood in stunned silence watching the man get beat to a bloody pulp on the pavement. "Who are you?"

Lily smiled and held out her hand beckoning Olive into her car. "Quickly before he wakes up. I'll give you a ride home."

Olive glanced down at the man, thinking it unlikely that he would ever walk the same again.

* * *

_One Week Earlier_

Olive had the package in her hands, she knew what she was supposed to do. Once she dropped off this package, Lily's plan to infiltrate the Warehouse would begin. Lily had told her about the place and all its wonders. She said they hid it away from the people, locked it in some cage to be discovered by the select few. It wasn't right. These miracles belonged to the world.

Olive didn't know what was inside the package. All she had were her orders. She tucked the package under her arm as she walked the familiar path to the comic book store. She watched Jerry through the large glass window in the front of the store as he stocked shelves. He was tall and stocky for a comic nerd. He was wearing his favorite red striped shirt and jeans and had his hair spiked to the side in that goofy way he liked it.

She walked around the back of the store and dropped the package at the back door. Jerry would find it on his next garbage run.

* * *

_Now_

They knew where Lily was. Pete strapped his gun to his hip and slipped on his jacket. He was ready for this to be over. He was prepared to kill Lily if he had to, after everything she'd done. He watched Myka, the color was drained from her cheeks. He knew she worried about Helena, god knows where she ran off to, and the shroud seemed to have taken a lot out of her.

Pete sat next to her, as she fumbled with her gun strap. "Myka, I want you to stay here."

"What… Pete no! I have to come with you… I have to…"

"Myka we need you here. HG might come back and we need you to watch over Claudia and Olive. Okay?" Pete grasped Myka's hand in his and squeezed it tight. He knew how much of a sacrifice it was that she was being left behind, but he needed to know she was safe.

"Okay." Myka clenched her fists. "I'll stay." Myka sat in Artie's office as Pete and Artie filed through the metal hatch, each of them giving her a glance of sympathy as they exited. Mrs. Frederic had already disappeared again.

* * *

Olive couldn't do it anymore. She glanced towards Claudia and all her loyalties to Lily fell away. Here was a person who's been through everything and still seemed so strong. Olive envied her and admired her for it. She knew something was coming. Lily had a plan, but it wasn't going to include her. Too many innocent people had died for Lily's insane mission.

Claudia smiled at her, brushing a strand of fire engine red hair from Olive's face. Olive snaked her fingers through Claudia's and grasped her hand in reassurance.

* * *

Helena couldn't control her limbs. The last thing she remembered was knocking over the pail, now she was behind the wheel of her car and Lily was in the passenger seat holding a pocket watch flipped open on her lap. Helena tried to speak, but no sound came from her mouth.

"You can't move you know. You can't do anything I don't want you to do. Now drive. We are going back to the warehouse. Then you can introduce me to some of your friends."

* * *

Pete pulled up outside the barn. He remembered coming here with Kelly. He used to help her care for the horses. He wasn't going to tell her but he had a soft spot for the giant animals. He paused, waiting for Artie to climb out of the car. It was quiet, as they approached the rickety building. Pete could hear the wind whistling through the cracks. Something wasn't right, he could feel it in his gut.

He crept around the side of the barn, holding his gun at the ready. Artie stood at the other side holding a tesla in his hand. Pete turned kicking in the door, which splintered inwards. He waved the gun back and forth, scanning the darkness. It was empty. "Artie, Something's not right." Pete grimaced as a vibe crashed into him.

"What is it?"

Pete turned around and ran back towards the car. "We need to go back to the Warehouse now!"

* * *

Myka sat on the swivel chair hugging her knees to her chest. She watched Claudia and Olive sitting on the other side of the room, whispering to each other. They had it so simple. She jumped when she heard a soft beep come from beneath the tarp, which held Leena's body. Olive glanced up from the corner, her eyes narrowing at the noise. They all looked up when a loud bang sounded from the hatch door. Myka went to the computer screen, switching to the video feed in the umbilical and saw Helena standing at the door. A smile spread across Myka's lips as she ran for the hatch.

Olive knew this was a trap. She stood trying to stop Myka from reaching the door, but she was too late. Another beep this time louder came from the body. The code panel fizzed and popped and the door burst open, pushing Myka to the floor.

Lily walked in, shoving past Helena. holding a silver ring in her hand. It was accented with a red gem on top and a hidden clasp underneath.

Myka knew it right away. "Hannibal's poison ring."

"Well aren't you the little genius." Lily smirked as she moved behind Helena, wrapping her arm around her throat. Helena made no move to counter her.

Myka saw the watch hanging around Lily's neck.

"Charles Lafontaine's pocket watch. She isn't going anywhere." Lily stood in the warehouse holding the ring to Helena's exposed throat. Helena screamed as her skin turned red and the flesh slowly began to peel away.

Myka held her arms out in front of her, careful not to make any sudden movements. "Please stop! Stop! Ill do anything!"

"Myka, no stay back. Please" Helena managed to force a whisper from her lips.

"Quiet!" Lily's dark eyes flicked back and forth between Myka and Helena, a thin smirk spread across her lips.

"Please! What do you want?" Myka slowly got to her feet.

"I want my life! She took that away from me! I thought if she would love me again then everything would be okay, but now I find her in the heart of another. A pretty brunette, who has fallen for her trap." Another scream escaped Helena, as Lily allowed the poison to spread.

"Lily! Stop that's enough!" Olive clenched her fists, as she walked forward.

Claudia clutched her hand, pulling her back. "Olive, what are you doing?"

"Ah, Olive, my little pet. Thank you for giving me the means to get to the Warehouse." A thin smile spread across Lily's lips as her grip tightened around Helena's throat.

Claudia hesitated. "Olive? What is going on?"

Olive couldn't look at her. She felt so ashamed.

Claudia dropped Olive's hand and it fell to her side like a deadweight. "You? You led her to Leena…" Claudia felt like she was going to be sick.

"No… Claudia… I… I used to work for her, she saved my life, but I care about you… I… I want to be with you…"

"Aw how sweet, young love. Remember Helena, we were there once." Lily ran the ring further along Helena's neck, focusing the poison on her skin. She screamed in response.

"No! Please stop!" Myka's eyes welled with tears, she couldn't move.

Lily threw Helena to the ground. She wasn't moving as she hit the concrete. Myka tried to run to her, but Lily turned Hannibal's ring on her, the red gem was flipped open ready to release its poison on its next unsuspecting victim.

"She loved me once! Miss high and mighty knocked off her throne." Lily pointed to the bloodied mess on the floor. "She would've thrown you away just like she did me!"

"That's not true." A whispered voice escaped from beneath Helena's raven hair as she tried to push herself up from the floor.

Myka took the distraction and ran towards Helena, shielding her with her body. "I love her. I love her so much, sometimes I don't think I can stand it and I know she feels the same!" Myka didn't look up at Lily as she advanced, not wanting to take her eyes off Helena in what would probably be their last moments. She smoothed her hand over Helena's check and captured her eyes, never wanting to let go.

Lily's eyes burned with fury. "Fine. If that is what you wish." She pointed the ring at the couple, releasing the flesh eating chemical.

Olive didn't know what she was doing, she just stepped in between Lily and her friends. She looked down at her hand. The skin started dissolving inch by inch, exposing the muscle and tissue underneath. Then came the pain, rippling through her from her fingertips, up her arms and finally to her breasts, the spores eating them away. Her head flew back as a gut-wrenching shriek escaped her lips. Soon the muscles deteriorated, letting the blood drip from the bones, until all that was left was the skeleton, contorted in pain.

Myka glanced up as the bones crumbled into a pile of dust on the floor. A loud bang interrupted the silence. Lily shrieked and fell to the floor, dropping the ring. It skidded away under Artie's desk. Pete ran in through the umbilical, holding his gun out in front of him.

Lily twisted on the ground, blood spilling from her shoulder, pooling on the ground next to her. "You bastard! I will kill you!"

Pete planted his boot on her injured shoulder, receiving a scream in response and aimed his gun at her head, his eyes red with anger.

"Pete no!" Artie huffed as he stumbled through the door. Beads of sweat dripped from his face. "You can't kill her!"

"Why not!" Pete gritted his teeth, his finger poised on the trigger, ready to shoot.

"Because that is not what we do! We don't kill people! And to do so would be stooping down to her level. We need to leave her for the Regents to take care of!" Artie sighed in relief as Pete lowered his weapon.

Just at that moment Erin Tects walked into Artie's office, followed by two heavily armed men dressed in black. "I'll be taking over from here."

Artie jumped at the intrusion. "Who are you?"

"I am Ms. Tects. I have taken over for Mr. Kosan." Erin flicked her hand and the two armed men rushed forward and cuffed Lily, dragging her to her feet.

"Where ever you are taking her, make sure she can never get out because the next time we meet I will kill her." Pete glared at Lily as they escorted her away.

* * *

Claudia sat alone in the warehouse. She liked it that way. It gave her time to think. Myka had rushed Helena to the hospital and Pete and Artie had gone with the new leader of the Regents to talk shop. Olive's ashes had been cleared away, her parents would be notified in the morning that a terrible house fire had killed their only daughter or some other sad sap story. They wouldn't know who she was, or how many lives she had saved. They couldn't.

Claudia rolled the wheel chair over to Artie's desk and picked up the durational spectrometer. She pointed it to the corner of the room, where she and Olive sat in her last moments. She slowly turned the dial and the little machine kicked to life, sputtering the image of the last half hour into existence. She paused the image as Olive glanced her way.

Her vision blurred as tears clouded her eyes. She felt the hot wet drops trickle down her face. "Olive, I'm so sorry!" She dropped the durational spectrometer and the image whirred back to life. Olive smiled and turned back to past Claudia, planting a light kiss on her cheek. Then the image fizzed out and Claudia was left alone in the silence.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Myka blinked her eyes open, as the morning sunlight peeked through the curtains in her room. She felt the light weight of Helena's arm draped over her stomach and the warmth of her breasts pressed against her back. She could get used to waking up like this. She turned over slowly and Helena responded by nuzzling further under the covers. Myka watched her as she slept, careful not to disturb her. She glanced at the nearly healed scars on Helena's neck, serving as a constant reminder to what they had lost.

Myka looked away, her eyes drawn down to Helena's cleavage. She gently traced her finger over one of Helena's breast, receiving a sleepy giggle in response.

"Good morning darling." Helena provided a lopsided smile, her eyes still closed to the daylight.

"Good morning." Myka planted a kiss on Helena's forehead. Her eyes drifted back to the scars. She waited for a minute until it seemed like Helena was falling back asleep. "Helena?"

"Hhmm?" Helena mumbled sleepily.

"Why did you leave?"

Helena opened her eyes. "What are you talking about, darling?" she asked confused.

"In the warehouse, after we found Leena, why did you leave?" Myka asked again.

Helena paused for a second to gather her thoughts. "I left because I wanted to keep you safe, to keep all of you safe. Leena had died and I thought it was my fault. I thought by leaving, Lily would stop coming after you… I was wrong." She pulled the covers up to her chin, hiding her scars from Myka. She felt ashamed of her deformity.

"What are you doing?" Myka noticed her sudden bashfulness.

Helena sighed. "You shouldn't have to see me like this."

Myka pulled down the covers until they pooled around Helena's waist, exposing her naked torso to the room. Myka eyed her carefully, taking her all in. "Helena…" She kissed her forehead. "I love every…" She planted a kiss on her neck, just below her scars. "inch of you." She kissed her lips pulling her closer into an embrace.

Helena finally pulled away, staring into Myka's deep green eyes. "I love you."

Their moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Myka! HG! Artie called, there was a ping on a new artifact causing trouble!" Claudia called through the door. She knew better then to just walk in, she didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

Helena groaned, sinking deeper into the bed. "Do we have to go…" she said into the pillow.

"This one can apparently make people teleport at will!" Claudia yelled as she started walking towards the stairs.

Myka and Helena glanced at each other, then bolted out of bed. "Coming!" They shouted together, stumbling as they dressed themselves.

Claudia flashed a smile as she descended down the stairs. She knew that would get their attention. It was just another day in the Warehouse.


End file.
